


【TK】【架空】 Alright！（全文完）

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

绿园书房是家小型出版社，以情感小说和时尚、美食等女性向出版物为主，不过最近以刊载社会类小说为主的新刊开始广受中青年男性读者的喜爱。

社长西崎润一是某间大型出版社董事的独子，自美国留学归来后，没有进入父亲的公司就职，反而成立了自己的出版公司，通过出版轻小说和女性时尚书籍迅速发展起来，逐渐形成了以轻阅读为核心业务的发展道路。

尽管出版业不景气，但西崎早在美国时就看好电子出版，从公司成立初期就早早开展了相关业务，加上公司架构相对传统企业要扁平化得多，反而赤字负担远低于那些大出版公司。

换言之，绿园的工作环境和待遇未必比大公司差，而且刚选择这家公司的一个重要原因是，这里编辑部的职责没那么泾渭分明，连载编辑不是只负责期刊的工作，一位作者的作品会经由一个编辑负责到底，对新世纪这些心性没那么安定，想要多些尝试的年轻人来说，宽松的职场环境也是相当具有吸引力。

但半年的入职培训后，刚却直接被分配到了业务部门，听说是负责人看好他待人接物方面的能力，“现在能好好说敬语的年轻人不多了”，就因为营业部长的一句话，他便提前被预定了，甚至被同期的朋友们戏称为“精英分子”。

刚倒也不排斥跑业务的工作，只是没能进文艺编辑部还是有些遗憾。但绿园有可定期调岗的条款，工作满三年的员工都可以按规定进行申请，若是不喜欢销售工作，他还有机会参加内部选拔考试。  
虽然抱着这样的想法进了营业部，但工作却比想象中有趣，而且部长近藤是个豪爽宽宏的人，直属的前辈内田对他也评价颇高，慢慢地，刚对编辑部也没那么上心了。

“虽然适应力强是刚的优点，但有时觉得你只是对什么都不上心吧。”

大学三年级时分手的女友直子这么说过，尽管刚觉得这评价毫无道理，但他也确实对分手反应冷淡。两人交往了快两年，也有过如胶似漆的时光，可是他总觉得自己对直子少了些恋人间的执着。  
也许真的太过随遇而安了吧。在穿过大厦的空中花园时，刚胡思乱想着。

虽然一年前他还很期待在《小说Hermes》工作，但今天早上近藤在对他说，之前负责小说单行本销售工作的员工调任到电子出版部门，所以想推荐他去接替这一工作时——“那边好像希望能有些编辑经验的人，我记得你入职培训时的一直在那边实习”——竟有些惊诧，好像早忘记了对编辑工作的执着。

“刚君！”就在他想出神的时候，一个稍微有些尖细的女声在不远处响起，他歪头看过去，一个留着黑色长发的年轻女孩正向他招手。

是他高中同学早川七海，虽然当时交情不深，但在入社笔试现场意外重逢、又算同期同事的关系，两人反而比以前近了很多。培训期间她说过不喜欢看小说，却莫名其妙分配进了编辑部，某种意义上，也算和刚有些同病相怜了。

“今天早上编辑部都在说有个小潮男要加入了，我猜就是刚君了。”她笑嘻嘻地凑过来。

“你不是在等我吧？”他不觉得自己如此受重视。

“算是吧，”七海歪了歪头，指了指刚手里拿的策划书，“我想如果是你的话，就透露一下，总编大人对这个策划很不满意哦。”

这份策划书他前任同事留下的，刚也只是看过一遍。没什么亮点，但也说不上有什么过失。虽然感谢七海的好心，但现在也不可能修改了，他也只好硬着头皮去提案。

走进编辑部，七海指了指窗边的座位对刚说，“那个超好看的美人，就是我们总编大人哦！”

美人？这太夸张了吧，刚想回应，但七海已经迅速溜回自己的座位。午休时间已经过了，座位上的人都在对着电脑奋笔疾书，没人注意到刚的到来。不过当他走近窗边那个独立的座位时，一直低着头，大概是看校样的人猛地抬起头来。

那一瞬间，刚有些理解了七海的夸张，若让他来形容，也会用上“美男子”这个词汇。而且微弱逆光让那张脸更显白瓷一般光洁，五官端正而清秀，狭长的眼睛会让人觉得有种典型的日式美，但他脸部清晰立体的轮廓又远超越了日本人的普遍特征。

“你是？”被刚盯着看的人开口问道。他声音不大，却因为充满力量感而产生微妙的压迫。发现自己一直很不礼貌地盯着别人的脸，刚有些涩然，也因此他有些紧张地脱口而出，“堂本……”

被对方锐利眼神瞪得有些胆寒，刚忍不住微低下头。就在他打算好好行礼自我介绍时，突然发现眼前的名牌上写着“总编辑 堂本光一”。

不是吧？刚瞪大了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

果然如七海所说的那样，堂本光一对他带来的策划案非常不满，几乎逐条进行了批驳。说话时，偶尔的吐息会吹起前额细碎柔软的发丝，露出一点儿饱满的额头，刚能看清他微蹙的眉心。

外人看来，这或许算得上一幅美丽的画面，但对刚来说却如芒刺在背。到底是谁最先说出“即使听美人训斥也是享受”这样不负责任的话来，还被很多人奉为真理，此刻光一饱满双唇吐出的话语，别说什么享受了，只是寒风般凛冽，刺得他羞愧难当。

不仅是发行和宣传方针上的问题，连对书店情况的错误描述都被对方指了出来，而且语言干脆简洁，直指问题的核心。光一对经营业务的熟悉程度让刚惊诧。以往和时尚编辑部的同事们讨论类似事项时，多是关于印量、装帧设计等问题上的争执。虽说是同一家公司的伙伴，但编辑部和营业部一个花钱、一个挣钱，站在不同立场上不免一番角力。

要么是编辑过于盲目自信，预期的印量太高，要不就是对宣传方针过于理想化。诚然，艺术作品是创作者的心血，但对于销售人员来说，却和其他商品无异，都受社会节气和竞品等影响，就好像在片山恭一的新书上市时，若也同时打出“纯爱”、“看完泪流不止”这样的宣传语，只会让读者有邯郸学步之感。

看看有多少被摆上书架，却只有积灰命运的书啊，你哪里来的自信要求印刷一万册？刚和同事们或多或少都在心里这么吐槽过，但光一却在他的专业领域里把他打击地体无完肤，这种羞愧感比刚进营业部不久，搞砸了一个宣传活动，被部长劈头盖脸大骂时更甚几分。

但同时，光一表现出来的严谨态度，却又令刚忍不住心悦诚服，心生向往。尽管第一眼看去，他完全感觉不到对方比自己年长很多，或许是脸孔小巧又立体而抹去了年龄感。但绿园再怎么员工年龄层年轻化，以他的职位，也要超过35岁了，几乎比刚要大上一个生肖循环。也不知自己到了这个阶段，能否也像光一这样干练且令人信服。

他这么想着，一股久违的好胜心从体内升起，看着那叠被批改到惨不忍睹的A4纸，他暗下决心要拿出让光一大为惊讶的方案，让他对自己刮目相看。

刚虽然满怀斗志地回到办公室，但看着手里的资料仍免不了沮丧。“哇，好惨！”隔壁座位的同事一脸了然的表情说，“难怪神川这次迫不及待去了电子出版部，冰山王子果然很可怕。”

“冰山王子？”刚有些不解。这位叫岩内的同事比刚早三年多进公司，为人有些圆滑，但却不令人反感，或许因为这样，他的业绩也都是名列前茅的。但唯一的问题就是时不常的八卦让刚有些吃不消——他对前台小姐的三围根本没兴趣啊！不过，八卦的对象若是光一，刚就莫名产生了好奇。

接收到刚的信号，岩内眉飞色舞地开始了讲述，“文艺编辑部的总编啊，前年社长把他挖来时，几乎引起全社女员工的骚动了，”他故意学女生尖细的嗓音说道，“每天听她们在耳边说‘啊，堂本先生优雅地像少女漫画里的王子一样’，听到耳朵起茧子。营业部还有人因为谁负责接洽工作而争吵过。”

刚被他逗笑了，若不是今天亲眼看到本尊，他肯定觉得这是十足的夸张，“那神川前辈为什么要接受调职？”

岩内一副“你怎么这么不机灵”的表情看着他回答，“就算是真王子，一份企划被否定好几次也吃不消啊。而且，虽然很多人大献殷勤，但都被他冷淡的拒之门外，久而久之，大家都不敢造次了，还给他取了‘冰山王子’的绰号。”他顿了一下又说，“不过神川入社时的志愿就是电子出版部，也一直在关心相关资讯，这次也算如尝所愿吧。

“哦，那根本和光一无关吧？”刚回答。看到岩内瞪大眼睛的样子，他又好笑地解释，“如果称呼堂本的话，感觉是在很矫情的自称。”

岩内突然“啊”了一声，“说了半天，竟然没意识到你和他同姓，你们不会是什么亲戚吧？”看表情，他似乎是认真在问这个问题。

“怎么可能。”刚立刻否定了。虽然父母和亲戚关系不睦，但也有着正常交往，他哪有这么健忘。

八卦到此结束了。

刚深吸了一口气，便埋首在策划书中，先是把宣传的策略和销售渠道进行了修改。又去网络上浏览了读者对连载故事的评价和反馈。这虽然是一本随笔小说，但却因为作者对情节中出现的料理都进行了详细描述，很多年轻女性也把它看做食谱。既然如此，就要加入一些面向主妇和大学生群体的销售渠道，还要加强在社交网站上的推广。

但如果这样的话，普通的小说装帧就没办法显出内容本身的优势了，不如加入插画，把故事里提到的那些精美料理都用视觉呈现出来，刚兴奋地修修改改，不自觉已经跨过了营业部的职责范围，连内容制作的事也都一并写进了计划。

等他的视线离开电脑屏幕时，墙上的时钟已指向9点23分，整间办公室只剩下他一个人了，他伸了个懒腰，手指在微微颤动，这是极度兴奋的表现，好像很久都没有如此投入到什么事里了。  
粗略的校对一遍，刚按下了打印按钮，听着打印机的“嗡嗡”声，他有些迫不及待，迫不及待地想要知道光一看后会以什么表情面对自己。


	3. Chapter 3

12点30分。

现在正是用餐高峰时期，座位间不断穿行着端着餐盘寻找空位的人。在这种压力下，大部分人都会下意识加快吞咽的动作，自觉给后面的人腾出位置。然而不管刚怎么暗示，坐在自己对面的那两个人都巧妙地无视了这种信号。于是，他不得不在路人“这里不是茶水间，不要长时间占用座位”的谴责目光中，听着他们大讲特讲关于自己的“光辉事迹”。

同坐一张桌子吃饭前，七海和岩内还是完完全全的陌生人，不过人类之间的友谊往往始于花边新闻，这么腹诽绝不是刚自命清高，只是当被八卦的主角换成自己时，才能真正懂得何谓如坐针毡。  
“真有你的啊。”

但岩内的语气听不出半点儿称赞的意思。“我不是有意的……”刚捂着半边脸无力地反驳。他怎么不找一个七海不在的时间去编辑部提案呢？虽然还是难免被当作笑料，但至少不会被接力到营业部。  
今天一上班，刚就迫不及待地去了编辑部。虽然一开始是自信满满的，但在光一审视的目光下，却又不知不觉地开始忐忑不安，为了不输气势只好尽力绷紧面部表情，强作镇定。

不知过了多久，光一抬起头说，“很好，就按这样试试吧。”刚接过他递回来的文件，上面有几个地方被改过了，都是昨天晚上他觉得犹豫的地方，现在无论在想法上，还是可执行程度上都变得顺畅起来。

不确定是佩服多些还是嫉妒多些，刚心情复杂，其实明明没有比较的需要，但他却异常在意两人间的能力差距。大概就是因为这样的走神儿，他在行礼告辞的时候，莫名其妙被自己的口水呛到，一发不可收拾地咳嗽起来。

太丢脸了！刚拼命想要忍住。但从后面的一系列展开而言，这才不过是悲剧的开始。因为咳嗽得太厉害，刚顾不上礼节或道谢了，直接接过光一沉默着递过来的水杯，一饮而尽。

咳嗽渐渐止住时，他才意识到手里的杯子似乎是光一自用的。现在想来，默默地还回去不就好了，偏偏当时他不知道自己在想些什么，或者该说只是由于脑子突然一片空白，便脱口而出了一句“这算间接接吻了吧”。

不，这不是他想说的话！在编辑部一干人等惊讶地抽气声、因为没忍住而泄出的笑声，以及不知谁把什么文具碰落到地面而发出的闷响声中，刚不知道自己这时是什么表情，只是清楚看到，光一秀丽的双眉快要拧到了一起，大概是为了忍住愤怒而咬住的淡红色嘴唇微微有些扭曲。

“刚君，你可是我们公司第一个跟总编大人间接接吻的人啊。因为他有洁癖，连我们编辑部都没人碰过他的杯子呢。别说杯子，笔都没有。”七海状似一脸认真地说，但刚已经连反驳的力气都失去了。  
这时恰好一个客户的电话打了过来，对方说上次的书销售势头不错，希望尽快能有一些补货，他一边掏出笔记本记录，一边大赦一般逃离了两人的魔爪，甚至把餐盘直接留在了原地。以他对七海的认识，相信她会帮忙拿去回收区。

这之后几天，刚都有些惴惴不安，但无论生活还是工作都很按部就班，没发生任何意外。而且那本新书的前期宣传也十分顺利，甚至还有一些电商平台发来邮件反映，有读者询问是否会进行预售。  
他把这些反馈意见列在一个表格里，发到了负责新书出版的编辑佐藤的邮箱。不是再和光一直接联络，刚也不知自己到底是庆幸还是失落。

本来，这种新人作家也不会由总编负责联络，即使绿园这样的小型出版社，去年也培养出一位直木文学奖的获奖作家，而且听七海说，最近《月刊Hermes》又拿到一位很有潜力的作家的连载作品。但对于这样重量级的作品，到营业部这边，也会指派给更资深的员工负责，暂时不会落到刚头上。这本是理所应当的事，但他却因为自己与光一间的距离，感到一种无以名状的焦虑。再想到自己一再给光一留下糟糕的印象，却再没机会去扭转了，更是有些郁蹙。

就在这样的心境下，刚手头的工作却取得了重大进展，就在新书上市前，他收到了两封令人惊喜的回信。

第一封信来自某间他们从未攻克的销售平台负责人，她表示收到他寄的样书和企划资料，决定和绿园展开合作。

第二封信是佐藤告诉他，作者同意了针对购买了预售的读者举办签售会。

将邮件转发给部长后，刚合上电脑离开办公室。穿过大厦前面那条通向地铁站的路时，他看到一株樱花似乎微微绽开了花苞——今年的春天来得似乎有些早呢。


	4. Chapter 4

刚突然想起母亲喜欢的一部电影里的台词，“生活就像巧克力糖果，不去一一品尝的话，永远不知道等着你的是什么味道。”

比如2小时前，他还站在大厦天台上的空中花园，思考今晚是不是要沦落到睡胶囊旅馆。即便如此，他也要先想出给哪位关系要好的朋友打电话借钱。

实在不敢相信，自己住的公寓竟然因为邻居家漏水，被淹了大半个房间。管理员电话打过来时他正打算下班，对方语带歉意的告诉他管理方会进行赔偿，并详细说明了修复程序，归纳一下的话就是他得住3天酒店了。

这倒也没什么，偏偏他离开办公室接电话时，原本在加班的同事恰好这时候下班了，还锁上了办公室大门。而他又把员工卡留在座位上。

打电话给最要好的朋友时，却得到了“抱歉，我现在北海道出差”的回答，尽管对方表示可以通过网络给他定一间商务酒店，但刚的证件也全部都在办公桌上的钱包里。

挂了电话,他认真思考或许该给七海打个电话求助，现在的时间，她肯定才离开办公室不久。 就在他盯着手机通讯录出神的时候，身后突然有人出声喝道，“你在干嘛？快下来。”

他被吓了一跳，顿了一下才发现自己几乎站在天台边缘，不会是被人误会要跳楼吧？他稍显尴尬地转过身想说“别吓人啊，万一真掉下去怎么办”，却在看清对方是谁时，条件反射地吞下了这即将出口的话语。

站在身后的是光一，虽然暗淡的光线下看不清他的表情，但刚才的声音和绷紧的站姿，显示了他此刻的紧张。

为什么总是在光一面前搞这些乌龙！刚又感到一阵极度的挫败，但还是快速走到对方面前站定，“抱歉，吓到你了？”他看着对方眉头紧锁的样子，有点儿心虚地加了一句“其实我有恐高症，绝不会选这种把自己吓死的死法。”

但光一的脸色没有因为他的故作幽默有所缓和，反倒是因为距离的靠近，刚听到了他微微急促的喘息。

刚有点疑惑，难道刚才的自己真显得那么摇摇欲坠？不过想到光一并不是那么泰山崩于前也面不改色，他竟有种小时候发现某样玩具的新机能时的欣喜。但这又不同，因为无意间窥探到光一令人意外的一面，内心升起的还有种难以言喻的满足，嘴角甚至不受控制的向上翘起，尽管他知道自己的表现多么恶劣且不合时宜。

他打算再解释几句，但光一语气生硬地先开口了，“你站在那里做什么呢？”

“打扰了。”

即使站在玄关，说出了这句话，刚也没有身在光一家的实感。

本就只有几面之缘的两个人，刚也有自觉大概每次都印象不佳，加上虽不是直属关系，但光一是高级管理层这件事无法回避。就这么突兀地跨入对方最私人的空间，他觉得有几分拘束。

然而在天台上简要解释了原因后，他听到光一说，“你今天可以到我家暂住。”尽管态度冷淡，但语气里却没有一丝勉强。这甚至让刚也产生了理所应当的错觉，这或许就是他此刻出现在这里的主要原因吧。

光一的房间和刚想象中不同。或许是受到坊间八卦影响太深，他总觉得光一的喜好会更华丽一些，比如有一扇落地玻璃窗，铺着羊毛地毯，陈设类似西式新古典风格，会在兴致不错时，端着红酒杯，看着霓虹灯与车灯交织出绚丽夜景。

但实际上这间2LDK的房间异常简洁，里面那间是光一的卧室，他到家后就直接进去换衣服了，仿佛忘记了还有个客人的存在。开放式的厨房和客厅相连，客厅其中一整面墙排列着顶天立地的书架，上面摆满了各色书籍。在书架前摆着一张浅黄色的沙发，仅是看上去就让觉得异常舒适，不由自主想要投入它的怀抱。

“你洗完澡就可以睡了。我换了床单。”光一从卧室出来时手里拿着毛巾，牙刷等物品。都是没开封的新品。

他换掉了剪裁合体的西装，头发也没那么一丝不苟的定型了，穿着一身运动服更抹去了岁月痕迹，刚觉得要说两人同年也没什么奇怪。这么一想的话，初时的不安淡去了不少，随之而来的是一种毫无理由的亲近感。

不过换了床单，难道光一的意思是一起睡吗？这进展会不会太快？他不确定地看过去，光一虽然不像工作场合中那么气势逼人，但仍是面无表情，让人看不出深浅。

刚走过去道了声谢，并接过了毛巾等物品。就在犹豫着要不要确认他的疑问时，光一指了指书架说道，“我晚上习惯在这边看书，不知道会看到什么时候。”像是怕刚还不明白似的，他又补了一句，“所以你去睡卧室。”

就这么抢了主人的床是不是太厚脸皮了？刚想要说自己开着灯也能睡着，就看到光一已经抱着一本不知道什么内容的线装书，蜷进沙发，脸上的表情竟因此而舒缓，变得柔和起来。他也只好作罢。

不过，果然是自己想多了，刚忍不住在心里笑起来，当然他也不是真的认为刚才光一的话算什么暗示，只是觉得他在生活常识上，远不如他工作上展现的那么精明老道、滴水不漏，甚至有些缺乏常理认知，这样的反差让刚险些忘掉那些对他身为职场精英的印象，而忍不住想发出“真是可爱”的感慨。

不过他还不想被光一恼羞成怒地赶出去，于是只好带着这小小的喜悦走进了浴室。啊，这些算是他的独家秘密了吧。


	5. Chapter 5

“你没换衣服！”

早上进办公室时，近两日有些无所事事的同事们开始拿刚打趣，部长还装腔作势地捏了捏他的肩膀，“哟，是喜欢睡左边的姑娘吧。”

这是什么时代的古老笑话啊，他一边在心里吐槽，一边开口说，“其实是我喜欢睡左边。”看到部长惊愕的表情实在好笑，其他几个年轻的同事也都跟着笑起来。意识到是个玩笑话，部长有些无趣地回到自己座位。

不过，听到刚说了公寓漏水的事，他表示今天可以提前下班，“住酒店有些不方便吧？”刚回了一句还好，和出差没什么区别。

显然这不是实情，早上在他软磨硬泡地说服光一吃早饭，而不是只喝一杯咖啡时，光一对他说，如果愿意，他可以留宿到房间修复结束。说这话时，他刚刚咽下嘴里的食物，右嘴角不小心沾上了几颗面包渣。

刚好笑地用手指点了点自己的脸颊提示他，可光一却一脸不明所以，嘴唇微张，一双眼睛茫然地眨了两下。简直像小孩子一样。“有东西粘在这里了，”他话音一落，光一就几乎光速地拿起纸巾在脸上擦了几下，等他手放下时，那边的脸颊微微有些发红。

大概他不想被自己看到这么一幕，有所自觉的刚沉默着吞咽咖啡，停顿了一会又忍不住问道，“晚上加班吗？不嫌弃的话，尝尝我的手艺？”

“你……会做饭？”

“反正不止会煎鸡蛋。大学时，大家评价很高哦！”

听完他自信满满的回答，光一张了张嘴，却没出声，沉吟一阵才回答了句好，今天会早回来。虽然只是普通的对话，但光一脸上那神情，让他几乎觉得他刚刚做了什么重大人生选择。

“堂本，你过来一下。”

蓦然响起的部长的声音，把刚从走神儿中拉回来。他急忙放下手里的表格，从座位上站起来。

一位人气作家久违的发售了新书，不少书店都申请了样书。今天这批样书被送过来，负责人需要尽快送到书店。数量超出了预期，部长让刚临时帮一下忙。提着两纸袋书出门时，他还体贴地嘱咐刚，完事后可以直接回家了。

那位负责人比刚大几岁，是位娇小可爱的女性，一出办公室就对他说抱歉，有一家书店在吉祥寺那边，有些远。“别在意，我也没什么要收拾的，管理方说是会全权负责。” 刚其实也没那么想要回家，那不过是部长的好意。不过拜访工作比预计的顺利，到中午时就已经没剩下多少家了。

就在两人商量午饭吃什么时，一封来自陌生人的邮件发到刚的手机上，点开一看，邮件写着：家里没有存储食物，所以下班去车站前那家超市购物吧。大约7点可以到，在超市隔壁的契茶店等我。

明明内容这么可爱，却没有大家惯用的颜文字，语法也工整得像是教科书。是光一发来的？刚意外地眨了眨眼睛，但邮件地址却不是工作用的企业邮箱。

好，下班见。

刚马上也换了私用的号码回复，看着手机上发送成功的提示想，这下算交换邮件地址了吧？

“女朋友？”

“不是。”

刚急忙否认，但前辈歪着头，似笑非笑地看着他，“喜欢主动一点的女孩子？”她显然误会了什么，刚想打断她的想象，但还没来得及说话，她已径自说了下去，“很帅气呢，一般不是会想着会不会影响对方工作，或是怕被对方误认为是查岗，就不会主动发邮件过去嘛。”

“大概我是个被动的人吧，”刚觉得再解释也是无望，便不置可否地附和了一句。

不过，以前直子确实就是这样，想见面时便会发来邮件。但听前辈这么一说，原来女孩子也会有这样的顾虑，直子指责他敷衍也是这个原因吗？现在想想，他主动约直子的次数屈指可数，倒也不是和她在一起时很勉强，只是很少想到要和她分享什么。

“遇到喜欢的人，都会变得主动，生出神奇的勇气，”她笑着说，没等刚有所回答，她突然指着一家小店期待地问，“今天这家店居然还没有开始排队，可以去吃吗？”他倒不觉得排队的店就一定好吃，不过前辈若喜欢他也没什么意见。

午饭后，他们又拜访了几家店，最后去的是吉祥寺的主题书店，“堂本君还没去过这样的书店吧？”

“BACH那种吗？”刚知道六本木和新宿有这样的店，不过吉祥寺这家是以旅行为中心打造的。

“很熟悉嘛！”她赞许道。看来她颇为喜欢这样的书店，又介绍了好几个特色书店的情况，“对了，你负责的那本书，不是也可以算旅行随笔小说嘛？一会儿可以引荐一下店长给你。”

这算是意外的收获，刚谢过了她。而且运气不错，他们到的时候，店长正在店里巡视，听完他们介绍的情况，他表示可以先把试阅版送过来。出了书店刚便把这件事发邮件给编辑部的佐藤。

两人就在这里道了别，刚直接了回家。管理员看到他，又特意向他表示了一次歉意。刚虽然说着没什么大碍，可房间的情况却比他想象的糟糕，水早就排干了，但墙上和地板还留着斑斑点点的痕迹。  
好在他的衣柜幸免于难，他拿了两套替换的西装和其他衣物，又把身上那身脱下来顺道送去洗衣店。

等他赶到光一家附近的车站时，离7点还有10分钟，刚在心里庆幸，脚下却不自觉加快了速度。

到了约定的地点，本以为会早到的他，却隔着店铺的玻璃窗，看到光一对着笔记本电脑不知在看什么。他有些讶然，是怕迟到，所以把工作带回家了嘛？这传统的体贴让他觉得意外，同时一种连自己也无法定义的情绪开始在体内发酵，像势如破竹的龙卷风一般席卷了他的大脑，让他有些发晕。

刚无意识地笑了起来，推开门时，风铃发出清脆的响声，在店主“欢迎光临”的招呼声中，他走到玻璃窗边的座位，他还没来得及说话，光一的目光已从屏幕离开，转而落在他脸上。

“抱歉，让你久等了，”他听到自己的声音饱含喜悦，而来自光一的回答却平板得一如商务会谈，“我也才到。”

好吧，他决定忽略桌上那只早已见空的白瓷茶杯。


	6. Chapter 6

刚最后把冷面和炖菜端上桌时，问光一喝不喝酒。

他做了三道主菜，四五道精致小菜，还从柜子里翻出一只玻璃杯当作花瓶，插上了超市赠送的一支人造兰花。与工作台比起来，有点儿太过狭小的餐桌被他摆得满满当当。

坐在沙发上工作的光一应了一声好，便合上电脑，走到冰箱那里，从里面拿出了几罐啤酒。转身看到刚从柜子上拿出高脚杯，他手上的动作一顿，“你喜欢红酒？”这么问的同时，又转身想去冰箱旁边的架子取红酒。

刚赶紧阻止他，并把手里的杯子放回原处。他不好酒，啤酒或日本酒都对他没什么区别，至于红酒不就是营造气氛之选嘛。不过对于光一“把所有的才华都奉献给了工作，严重缺乏对于生活的浪漫情怀”这一点，他也有所认知了，于是说道，“工作一天之后，哪儿有比喝上一杯啤酒更美味的事情啊。”

光一等刚也落座后，便双手合十，说了句“我要开动了”。现代人独居习惯了，很少会说这类的话，但光一似乎还保持着这样的习惯。刚也久违地说了一遍，才拿起筷子。

“这个，是山口小姐那本书里写过的吧？”

刚有些惊讶他竟能记住Camembert rôti这么复杂的菜名，在超市购物时，光一明明是标准的君子远庖厨。因为不知对方喜好，他指着两种不同甜度的酱料问“喜欢哪个”，结果光一对着配料表好一阵对比，仿佛想看出谁是最佳调配比例。

“嗯，以前妈妈常做，还以为是她的独家呢，看书的时候吓了一跳，原来是法国菜。”

“你跟你母亲学的？”

“嗯……”刚略一沉默，而后下决心说道，“就是不想吃她做的菜，才会去学的。虽然比不了店里，但我高中时也是每周固定三次，和主妇们一起挤在料理教室学的。”

光一没说话，只是投过微微不解的眼神。偶尔，刚跟人解释这个理由时，要么大家会露出“你妈妈做饭这么难吃吗”的同情目光，要么更是意味深长地仿佛在说“你有什么童年不幸吧”。但光一不同，眼神里毫无探究之意，只是单纯等着他下面的话，若是就此打住，也不会再纠缠于这个话题。

其实，这时候最安全的做法就是含混地一语带过，然后回到刚才关于工作的话题上，但头脑在酒精的刺激下有些飘飘然，而对面的光一又是卸下防备的微醺模样，一双黑白分明的眼眸，在灯光下显得格外澄亮。

这让刚觉得心境平和，凭空生出了倾诉的欲望，仿佛可以把长久以来，压在心底难以启齿的情感准确地表达出来。不过，若是光一知道他擅自在心中缩短了两人的距离，大概会表示反对。

“因为她只会做我爸爸喜欢的炖菜，根本没把我这个儿子的需求放在眼里。为了能吃到清爽的蔬菜，我只好自己努力了。”

有时候刚也觉得自己太过多思多虑，所以就连对着自高中、大学都同校的最要好的朋友，也无法开口诉说出，看着父母这么恩爱，反而有种想冲口说出“你们这样努力来显示自己的选择没错，看着真让人难过”的烦恼。

其实他父母恩爱，家境殷实，要非说有什么特别之处，就是他母亲比父亲大了8岁多，父亲上大学时，母亲已经在奈良国立博物馆做讲解工作快5年了。但就那么一次无意的相遇，让父亲莫名下定了“非你不娶”的决心，并最终软化了母亲的态度。

不过，这件事自然遭到家人的反对，不仅是父亲这边的亲戚，母亲那边也是大为火光。这场拉锯战以父亲大学毕业那天，两人悄悄私奔收尾。

后来因为刚的出生，他们与家人的关系才有所缓和，母亲这边倒算适应得很快，可父亲那边却始终有些耿耿于怀。

若把这些讲给同龄的朋友，八成他们会发出“有点儿像电影情节”的感慨，但刚却觉得根本没什么罗曼蒂克可言，直到他上小学后，还能听到偶尔来他家做客的奶奶无意中的唠叨，“若是美咲年轻些，怎么会就刚这么一个独子。”而看到每次尽力在奶奶面前展示幸福的母亲，刚总有一种类似难过，又像是同情的情绪。

不想要那么麻烦的恋爱。所以，他喜欢直子那种主动又直爽的性格，即使她想要成为拿到金狮子大奖的广告人，不想结婚后成为家庭主妇也无所谓，刚对妻子没什么过高要求，也可以两人分摊家务，只是最后直子却以“刚根本就没喜欢过我，只是觉得我交往起来还不错，我不想这么下去了”的理由，提出了分手。

也不止是直子，高中时交往过的女友也说问过他，“刚君，你是认真想和我交往的吗？”到底什么是认真呢，刚自觉已经尽力满足她们的要求，即使他有点儿讨厌游泳，直子邀请他时，他也从不拒绝。

“其实他们同别人结婚大概也没差别吧，生一两个小孩，周末一起去公园郊游什么的，真值得付出那么大的代价，抛弃一切，到一个谁也不认识的地方重新开始？”刚拿起啤酒罐，却发现已经空了，“除了……大概不会到40岁还在餐桌前交换早安吻。”

“但若是只有一个人放弃了，另一个却永远停留在过去不肯抽身，那又算得上幸福么？”

光一起身去拿啤酒，背对着自己，说这话时自然无法知道他的表情，但刚却觉得那声音里，带着某种难描难绘的情绪，是在回答他的问题，还是在说给他自己？


	7. Chapter 7

公寓的管理员打来电话的时候，刚正在吉祥寺的书店里和店长讨论完关于展架上图书的展示问题。

今晚就可以回家了，然而三天还真是短暂。“啊，怎么偏巧是周五……”他在心里默念，收起手机时，他先说了“抱歉”，才继续刚才的讨论。山口朋美虽然是个新人作家，但这家店的年轻店员在看过试阅版本后，都对她推崇有加。

“现在这些年轻人都不爱看书了，难得他们都喜欢，就在这里试试吧。”40来岁的中年店长不仅提供了店头推荐的位置，还在发行当周给了他一个临时的展示台。

但需要准备的物料也增加了，刚在办公室加班到快10点才离开。

八点刚过的时候，七海来送来了宣传品的样稿，听说他还没有吃饭，就去楼下不远处的便利店买来了饭团和饮料。

“总感觉，刚君好像变了。”喝着瓶装乌龙茶的七海突然说道。

“是吗？”刚正仔细校对着屏幕上的文案，随口应付着，“哪里？”

“嗯……好像成熟了，但我不是说你老了。”她估计自己也不确定想说什么，停顿了几秒后说，“算了。不打扰你了，下周的签售会还请多多关照。”

“怎么，佐藤小姐不去？”

“前辈手里还有好几本书要忙，听说那天要去一个作家那里送最终的样稿。”

“那这些照片发给你，这是店里的布局，”刚打开蓝牙，把照片传输过去，又指着七海的手机屏幕说明，“台子搭在这个转角楼梯边上，所以，你刚才拿来的横版展架没法放，其他的我一起发给店长确认。”

七海说会与设计人员联络修改。她离开后，刚又确认了一遍所有的设计稿和文案稿，才最终发到各自负责人的邮箱。

刚在地铁站犹豫了一下，还是坐上了外环方向的列车。

他早就该打电话给光一说明，今天可以回家了，改天去取留在那里的衣服。但不知为何，他却没有这么做，临时的加班或许是个好理由，但他手上拎着的这个包装精美的盒子又作何解释。

在回公司的路上，经过一家手工制礼品店时，放在橱窗里的这件清水烧吸引了他的目光，几乎是毫不犹豫地买了下来。

今早刚对着大概因为头疼而忍不住用手揉着太阳穴的光一说，“买个茶香炉送你吧。”

“那是什么？”光一放下手问道。

“就是把茶叶放在盘子上，下面放蜡烛加热的香炉。和熏香差不多。古人不是有说法‘焚香静气’么？能缓解宿醉症状，还能舒缓神经。”

“你母亲说的？”

“她说现代人缺少这种单纯享受‘美味’的闲情逸致。”

光一微微偏过头，轻喟道，“闲情逸致……”

在摇晃的列车上，刚低头看着袋子里暗色包装的盒子，没想到自己竟会真的买了茶香炉。不过比起这个，三天前的自己更是万万想不到，会在清晨和光一面对面地坐着，谈起享受生活吧。

站在光一家门前，他略一踟蹰才按下了门铃，来给他开门的人刚刚洗过澡，因为头发没擦干，有水珠不时渗出来，顺着脸颊缓缓地向下滑动，在光洁的下颌那里略一停顿，便慢慢顺着脖颈，渐渐隐入身上那件棉质的衬衫领口。

“你回来了？”

完全没注意到他的视线，他闪身让刚进门。

“……我回来了。”

光一用随意的口吻说出的那句话，驱散了刚刚横亘在他心头的不安。

“加班？”

“嗯，山口小姐的签售活动就快要举办了……”

“听佐藤君说，你为了这本书做了很多努力，辛苦了。”

刚猛然想起，初次见到光一，就是关于这本书的出版企划，如今不知不觉也已进行到最终的销售阶段。

只是当时那个冷淡严厉的上司形象，在他心里丰富多彩起来，那张让人觉得面无表情的脸上，若仔细端详，也会发现那上面盛满不易察觉的小情绪。

光一让他早点休息时，他说了今天公寓已经修好了的事，但还是顺势留宿了下来。

只是这天晚上，尽管刚的身体已相当疲惫，但大脑皮层却异常活跃，眼前总是闪过光一前一晚那静谧沉静的睡颜，已经放松下来的俊秀面庞，在光线的投射下，浮现出让人难以捉摸的悲伤。

他忍不住猜测，光一有着怎样的经历，比如念哪所大学，又或者谈过怎样的恋爱。若说现代社会，大家都明晰交往的准则就是各就各位，哪里是那条不可逾越的红线，那么刚现在清楚地知道，自己正站在界限边缘，再向前便是不可预期。

记得高中时曾经交往过的女生说过，“刚君，你根本不明白，只是说出‘喜欢’要鼓起多大的勇气。”看着她愤怒的表情，刚只是满脑子茫然。而此情此景之下，他自问是否敢于说出“喜欢”时，依然无法得出清晰的答案。

怕得到否定的回应，自此再难共处只是一个方面，让刚更为迷茫的是，不知自己是否有着可以承受起变调人生的自信。

所谓的下定决心，不就是做好了日后迎来怎样的结果，也不会因此而诅咒、悔恨当日决定的觉悟么。

这些纷乱的思绪一直在他脑中纠缠到天光微亮，迷糊中，刚觉得天花板似乎被朝霞染成了混沌的紫色，在不规则的光点跳跃下，他终于沉入了深睡眠。

等他再次醒来时，床头电子钟显示的时间已是下午。光一在冰箱上贴了一张字条，说是去拜访一位评论家，他离开时只要把门关好即可。

像电报一样的留言最后还写了句，抱歉，不能送你出门。

刚反复看着那短短的几行字，忍不住笑了起来，最终把这张字条塞进了钱夹。在关上门的一刻，他对着空无一人的房间，轻声说了一句“我出门了。”


	8. Chapter 8

山口朋美的签售会在周四的傍晚举办，虽然不比周末的游人如织，但等待签名的读者还是排起了长队。

大部分事务由七海和几位书店店员负责，但签售对象仅限预售的读者，又在图书正式上市前一天举办活动，有些路途遥远的读者都选择了现场取书的方式。刚和临时来帮忙的岩内，要负责核对预定码，交付图书。

“请快一点，队伍都排到三楼了，我带着小孩爬楼很不方便。”

虽然不断有读者催促，但手续又不能省略，再怎么加快速度也无济于事，两人也只能是一边忙着递书，一边重复着“对不起，让您久等了”。

出版社的工作听起来光鲜，但其实却是智力与体力的双重考验。从早上开始，他们就开始检查网络上发布的宣传内容，核实预定名单等，到下午会场准备完毕，又要搬运现场交付的图书。为了这次活动才穿的高级西装，这一番折腾也搞出不少皱褶。

“我本以为只签几百本书是很简单的事，没想到居然要麻烦这么多工作人员。”山口朋美说。陪同作家的工作本该由编辑部的同事负责，但这次是作家本人指定刚送她回家。

在活动现场看到山口朋美时，刚才突然发现，她竟是大学同一研究室的前辈。 不过她本名的汉字并不写作“朋美”，而是比较少见的“智实”。

“好久没见到刚君了，正好可以在路上聊一聊，早川小姐，不会给你造成什么麻烦吧？”

七海表示不会，就在两人上车时正式告了别。倒是岩内好事地发了line信息：堂本君今晚不会夜不归宿了吧？

在封闭的轿车里，百合的香气充斥了整个空间，司机发动了车子后，说了句“这花好香。”

花束是光一送的。就连七海也不知道他会来现场，引得一片哗然。不过刚询问他，晚上是否也参加庆功会时，他回答晚上有其他事不能参加，请他们尽兴时，刚忍不住一阵失望。尽管这种工作场合，也不会有什么交流机会，但感受一下对方的存在也好。

自他回自己公寓那天开始，两人便再没见过面，期间光一发了封邮件给他，说谢谢，茶香炉很好用，还附了照片。虽然角度有些奇怪，但刚还是收藏了那张图。他本想顺势约他在有空的时候一起吃晚饭，但又担心这种追求女性的方式让对方不高兴，于是一拖再拖，反而错失了最佳时机。

想见他。见到他，你要做什么？刚被头脑里这两个念头来回牵扯着，他明白要有个决断，却希望有什么外力能给他一个契机。

“你不觉得星座运势都是骗人的吗？”他以前曾鄙夷地对每天坚持用移动电视看星座运势环节的好友这么说过。但好友一本正经地回答，当然知道了，只是你不觉得，需要什么东西推你一把时，运势是很好的理由嘛？

这么说来，他是不是也该看看早间新闻的星座内容，在女主播说“今天是白羊座幸运日，可以心想事成”的时候行动啊……

不过那几个书店的年轻女店员却仿佛更受打击，很是夸张地说，“哎？好失望啊，那个大帅哥才来了半小时就走了。”

在后面的庆功会上，她们也一直七嘴八舌谈论着关于光一的话题。“还以为出版社的总编，都是发际线后退的中年大叔呢，居然这么年轻，不会还不到30岁吧？” 书店的几个女孩对七海说， “而且好帅啊！”

“要按平均年龄，我们的总编很年轻，据说他和我属相相同，就是今年37岁吧。”七海说完，又是一阵此起彼伏的“哎？不是吧，看不出来。”

就连山口朋美也接话道，“第一次见面时，还以为他和我差不多大呢。后来接到了他的名片，上面居然写着‘总编辑’。”

岩内立马冲着刚做了一个“果然是这样吧”的表情，刚又想起他之前形容过的场景，大概出版社的女同事，也有过类似的对话吧。

“真是意外，刚君会选择在出版社工作。”

坐在车里，两人自然地聊起了近况，山口朋美在一家食品进出口业务的贸易公司工作，全年有将近一半的时间在欧洲停留。小说就是在奔波各地的路上写出来的。

“前辈，你怎么想到给《orange橙》投稿？”刚问道，他本想问她是怎么结识光一的，但话到嘴边，还是改成了冠冕堂皇的说法。

“其实没有特别想……只是想着给哪家出版社送原稿试试运气的时候，看到了绿园的招牌，就突然想‘不如这里吧’，然后刚好在大厅拉住了你们的总编辑，请他看了我的稿子……”

大概是受电视剧启发，才想到这样的方式，刚想着，听她继续语调热烈地说道，“那天正好是你们的便装日吧，他穿着帽衫和休闲裤，我觉得他是新人，会比较好说话吧，就把稿纸强塞给了他。虽然他说‘会好好拜读’，但我也没抱什么希望。一个月后接到电话时真有些不敢相信。”

“怎么会，前辈的小说很好看，连我都忍不住一口气看完了全部的连载。”

“那全是按照他的意见修改过的。我没想到他不仅看了我的稿子，还浏览了我的博客，对留言也都做了整理，几乎每页都贴上了修改意见。”她停了一下又说，“还有，要谢谢刚君，听佐藤小姐说，能印一万册都是你的功劳。”

“哪里，我的企划也和前辈一样，被画满了修改意见啊。”

山口朋美听完笑了起来，“刚君，刚刚堂本先生跟我说，你为这本书做了很多努力，有很多有意思的创新，我觉得他很赏识你。”

“啊，是吗……”虽然不知她这话有几分可靠，但听到光一的肯定，一股莫名的满足感还是油然而生。

“嗯，听说在装帧设计上也参考了你的意见。”像是要显得更有说服力，她用力点了点头。

刚送她到公寓楼下，两人交换了line的地址才道别。

山口朋美住在小伝马町，公寓不远处就是地铁站，但刚觉得换乘麻烦，就顺着路往JR站方向走。这边离秋叶原不算远，也属于办公区域，9点以后路上变得很清静，路边有些高级餐厅，偶尔会碰上一群人在门口告别的情形。

走过一家知名连锁的酒店，顺着路拐过去就可以到JR站，刚走到转角的瞬间，突然听到背后有个女声喊道，“堂本君，请等一下。”

虽然觉得不会这么巧地遇见熟人，但刚还是停住了脚步，回过头一看，在酒店台阶上，一个穿着和服，身形瘦长的女性正拉住一个男人，她的声音低了下去，在刚的距离无法听清了。

果然和他没关系。不过怎么这么巧，这惹了风流债的男人竟和自己同姓氏。他摇摇头，想继续上路，就在这时，那个男人开口了，“绘美，我没有在意那件事，请你也不要放在心上了。”他的声音比那名女性的声音略高，刚勉强地听清了他的说法，不过那沉稳的声音让他觉得耳熟。

他略一犹豫，便停下了脚步。他看到那男人转过身，那张酷似绢人一般白净清秀的面庞上带着一丝疲惫。是光一……刚像是被钉在原地一般，瞪大眼睛愣愣地看着那个男人，他从未想过，会看到他露出这种无所适从的气息。

光一没看到他，但那名女性却注意到了刚的存在，好像轻轻地“啊”了一声。光一顺着她的目光看过来时，刚用尽全力转身向前走去。

他脑中回响起那天光一说过的话。原来是这么回事啊，那名女性在无意中用手捂住嘴时，在灯光反射下，刚看到她无名指上那颗宝石闪着异常刺目的光。


	9. Chapter 9

“刚……”

“堂本君？”

男声和女声交错在他身后响起，但刚却装作完全没听到，强迫自己迈着不疾不徐地步子向地铁站走去。

当然，没人追过来……只是，明明不关他的事，但为何却觉得如此狼狈，他说不出自己不愿面对的是什么，又或者，对于光一暴露在他面前的过去，他还没做好接受的准备。所以，下意识地想要逃避。

“……堂本君？”

行进中的列车发出规则的噪音，叫着他名字的女声在他耳中成倍放大，他猛地睁开眼睛，眼前是内田前辈放大的面孔，“堂本君，快要到了，要准备下车了。”

“啊……前辈，不好意思！”

他竟在去名古屋出差的路上睡着了，而梦中又出现了那晚的情形。用手拍了拍脸，刚用力将关于“后来光一和那位叫绘美的女性间发生了什么”的108种想象抛在脑后。眼下需要把精力放这次在工作上。虽然部长期待过高，但他也不想毫无收获的回去。

绿园最近再版的一本情爱小说，前段时间和电视制作公司签订了改编协议，并确定拍摄成今年秋季黄金档的电视剧。

故事的背景发生在名古屋市，前两天的发布会现场，作者表示很多场景都来自于他青年时期的回忆。大概受这股小小的热潮影响，名古屋当地有不少小型书店都发来了订货需求，他们这次来除了来送该书的宣传资料，也被授意顺便推荐一下绿园的其他书籍。

“机不可失，失不再来！”近藤的这句口头禅，大家都快听出茧子了，但刚和内田也只能点头。结果后勤的同事却没订到机票，他们只好乘坐今天最早的新干线。在部长看来，这已经是出师不利了吧。  
“啊，幸好昨晚的机票没有了，今天可以留宿一晚。”但内田一副很高兴地样子，她一边检查着名片、书籍目录单等物品说道。据说是和住在名古屋的两位好友约定一起吃晚饭。

尽管离他老家不算远，但刚还从未来过这里。借着这次拜访各个书店的机会，他也算对这座城市有所了解。而且，虽然不能说收获颇丰，但也有几家书店同意追加一些其他书籍的订单。其中自然包括刚极力推荐的大学前辈写的小说。

“感觉堂本君已经独当一面了。”填写统计表的时候内田说道。从名单里的最后一家书店出来后，他们在附近的Starbucks整理好数据和简报，发送给了部长。因为内田想尽可能抓紧时间完成工作，早些赴约。

“抱歉，本来应该先去酒店的。”

“正好也想喝杯拿铁。”

“一会儿，不打算在外面逛逛吗？”

“哪里好呢……”

刚晚上毫无安排，要说在酒店早早睡下也行，但想到又要噩梦缠身，还不如观光一下，累到倒头就睡比较好。

和内田分开后，刚先去酒店办理了入住手续，然后在附近一家看起来很简单的小饭馆吃了晚饭。店开在住宅区里，白天是咖啡厅，晚上则售卖一些简餐。

刚坐在靠窗的位置，吃着店长推荐的、却没那么好吃的名古屋名产“鳗鱼三吃”，边用手机搜索晚上可以去逛逛的景点。

JR中心塔，还是SUNSHINE SAKAE？前者是可以在搭乘电梯至51层的展望台，俯瞰名古屋市的夜景；而后者，无论摩天轮还是SKE48剧场都让他提不起劲儿来。若时间合适，名古屋/波士顿美术馆或桶狭间古战场公园倒是不错的选择……

还是去看看夜景吧，就在他打算拿起账单去结账时，听到身边有人说道，“打扰一下，请问……”

他有些疑惑地看着站在自己桌前，30岁左右，穿着一身浅色正装的女性。尽管是她先开口的，但此刻却也带着一点儿不确定的表情看着自己。

“您有什么事么？”刚觉得她有点眼熟，但又肯定不是自己认识的人。

“如果是我认错人了很抱歉……上周四的晚上，我们是不是在东京见过？”

上周四？啊，是她……

刚突然反应了过来。因为那天她穿了和服，感觉与现在完全不同，而且匆匆一瞥之下，哪里记得清她的样貌。只是在刚模糊的印象里，觉得她有几分柔弱的感觉，但实际上，她相当的健康积极，始终直视他人眼睛的习惯，他猜测是某种职业使然。

不过，她怎么会主动和自己打招呼，是想通过自己来询问光一的事情？那她可要失望了。

虽然他没有给出明确答案，但对方看刚的表现也明白没认错人了，她有些犹豫，但还是很肯定地接下了去，“方便的话，我想和您说几句话。”

这大概就是所谓“契机”吧，虽然不是什么白羊座的幸运日……刚的脑中突然冒出这个念头，他站起来，悄悄地深吸了一口气后，将账单放回了桌上，并说道，“您请坐。”

她说了句“打扰了”，拉开对面的椅子坐了下来。


	10. Chapter 10

佐伯绘美在这附近一所公立中学教授理科课程，目前还担任二年级某班的班主任。

刚听完她的自我介绍想起，去酒店的路上确实看到了注意学校的交通标志。接着她又问道，“我该怎么称呼您？”

“堂本，”说完，他突然觉得有些别扭，对方也露出了微妙的惊讶表情，“堂本刚，”他补充说，像是为了证明没有胡说，他把名片递了过去。

绘美双手接过名片，低头笑了起来，“抱歉，我不太擅长做这样的事，平时很少有机会和人交换名片，我们这样好像在谈业务一样。”

他也不擅长在陌生的地方和偶遇的情敌谈话，刚默默地想着，但老实说，绘美的态度又让他对于“情敌”这一判断产生了动摇。

为了缓和这种尴尬，他问对方要不要来点饮料，绘美回答说“俄罗斯红茶”。

果酱和大叶红茶混合的香甜味道弥漫在两人周围，“虽然考虑到年纪渐长也该减少糖分的摄入了，可是这个还是戒不掉，”绘美说道，“不仅如此，还总是给所有的熟人推荐，好像他们都喜欢上了。”  
光一可不喜欢，茶的话，他只喝日本茶。

绘美当然不知道刚此刻的逆反心理，她拿起茶匙搅拌了几下，再次开口，“刚先生……啊，可以这么称呼你吗？

刚回答当然可以，“叫我刚就好”。

她静静地看过来，过了好一会儿才又说道，“我也不知为什么刚刚在窗边看到你时，想要开口打招呼，不过现在看来，这些话说给你听再好不过了。”

她暂时停住了，将头偏向窗边，“抱歉，这样很不礼貌。不过，我好像没勇气看着别人的眼睛承认自己曾经犯下的错误……”

刚看着她的侧脸。但她微微低着头，大部分表情都被前额掉下来的一绺头发遮住了。原本充斥在刚脑中的想象，像肥皂泡破裂般消失了，他被拉进一个他从未想到的现实中。

她继续说道，“几个月前，我在课堂上没收了一份情书，当然没有写名字，是学生间相互传递时不小心掉在了地上。这种事在学校里见怪不怪，我斥责几句，这件事也就过去了……”

可是那一瞬间，喉咙像被什么堵住了一样，她一个字都吐不出来。她瞪着手里那张已经有些皱巴巴的纸，捏着纸的手在轻轻颤抖，那种无法让自己的身体听从大脑指挥的感觉，恍惚间让她回到高中二年级即将结束的那个夏天。

同样是班主任站在讲台前拿着一封情书，严厉地追问是谁写的。那个时代的教育不像现在这样对待学生小心翼翼，中年的女老师拿着那张薄薄的印着花纹的信纸，大声说着斥责的话，教室里的学生窃窃私语，猜测着是谁写的，又是写给谁的。

那是绘美写的，而收件人是教高年级课程的男老师。即使他不是早有家室，她也没勇气站起来承认这件事，实际上她满脑子都是担心被人发现这个事实，会遭到怎样的对待。

不写就好了，她根本也没有多喜欢他……握成拳的手一直颤抖着，尽管感受到指甲和皮肤接触造成的刺痛，但她却无法阻止自己越握越紧的行为。

时间好像过了很久，但实际大概也就几分钟，下课铃声响了起来，老师只好怒气冲冲地宣布下课。

绘美却没法松口气，万一被发现怎么办这个念头一直纠缠着她，放学回家的路上，好友夕子问了好几次“你在听我说话吗”，在最后一个路口她们分开时，她说了句“你今天好奇怪”，让她又开始担心夕子会不会察觉到什么。

第二天她挂着一双黑眼圈站在教室门口时，一种莫名的恐惧让她几乎迈不开步。夕子神秘兮兮地跑出来，抓住她的手，把她拉进教室，“你知道那封信是谁写的么？”她的声音不大不小，像是故意压低了声音，但其实周围的人都可以听得清楚。就像那个年纪学生常做的事。

“……不知道，”绘美的声音变了调，但夕子根本没有发觉，她继续说道，“真没想到，是堂本同学！难怪他平时那么冷淡的样子，原来是那个啊。”

夕子说着不知从哪个同学那里听来的传言，说是昨天有人在教师办公室看到他去跟班主任说，她应该把那封信还给当事人，她没有权利私拆别人的信件。

不，不是的，但绘美却说不出“那不是他写的”这句话，她想到或许光一是为了自己才那么做的，可是说出口的却是，“是么，不过……”

“对呀，真没想到他也会写出‘一直默默注视着您’这样的话。”又有同学插话道，绘美意识到全班同学都在议论这件事情。不是他！明明比任何人都清楚真相是什么，但这样的氛围让她害怕，有些话一旦说出口，那么他们口中的主角就会变成自己，这么一想，她只有紧紧闭上了嘴巴。

门被拉开，正被他们议论着的人却一脸坦然地走进来，像是毫不关心大家在说什么，他从绘美身边走过时也没表现出任何异常，可是绘美却始终低着头，羞愧难当。

“那天以后不久，就放暑假了。我母亲还照常邀请堂本君来我家吃饭，可是我却怕得不敢面对他，”绘美头垂得更低了，她放在桌上交握的双手因为用力，指尖微微泛白。但她的声音却十分平稳，这些话在她心里一定反复流淌过许多遍了。

“那真是一种折磨，但就在那个暑假他母亲去世了，他也转学到亲戚家的城市，他走之前来向我母亲道别。我躲在二楼听着他们的对话，不知道为什么我突然感觉到了轻松，但同时，我又讨厌松了口气的自己。”

说到这里，她沉默了，就在刚想着此刻说点儿什么时，她又开口了，“后来我当了老师，对着学生说些关于诚实、担当的话题时，也并不是场面话。但是我也用力藏起那件往事。可是，在课堂上发生的这件事，让我意识到，不管我怎么逃避，过去也不可能变成‘从未发生过’。”

大概当时她的同学们说过的话、做过的事，并不像绘美说的这么温和。

……但是！想道歉的话，你亲口对光一说啊，道歉到让他原谅你，这样“忏悔”一下就算完了么？刚想不顾礼貌地把这句话说出口，但还没来得及张嘴，绘美突然转过头，她直视着刚，带着一丝茫然，深深叹了口气道，“堂本君离开的那天，我忍不住还是去车站送他……”

在那个破旧的、连值班站员都没有的小车站，仿佛已很久没有和她讲过话的光一，问她“所谓的喜欢，到底是什么？”


	11. Chapter 11

17岁的光一，该是不再像少年般纤细，又远未到成人模样，却用并不强壮的臂膀尽力去保护……直到现在也仍未改变的笨拙的温柔。

“你肯定在想，这个人想道歉的话，为什么不直接说，让别人转达也毫无意义吧？”绘美用双手握住茶杯。可能因为工作的关系，她摘下了婚戒，无名指有不太明显的白印。剩下的半杯红茶早已变冷，尽管茶香依然在四周飘散，但那变了色的液体绝对引不起人啜饮的兴趣。

刚被戳破了心思，几分钟前他确实在心里这么想过。但此刻他已不想对她说出这句浅薄的责备。

对方也仿佛没有要求答案的意思，径自说了下去，“我当然是说了道歉的话，但堂本君却说他并不在意……我宁愿他责备几句更让我心安。”

似是感慨，她轻轻叹道，“我到底干了些什么啊？”但若是要刚来选择，也会做类似的事，比起别人，首先想让自己解脱，人大概就是这样自私的生物。

她继续说，“因为学校有个到东京交流的参观机会，我便忍不住寄了一张明信片联络，当然我也有不会有回音的心理准备，可就在出发前不久，收到了回信。”

听到这里，刚惊讶地“啊”了一声。他在借宿时，曾帮光一寄过一次邮件，在他把那张祝贺明信片丢进便利店的邮筒后发现，还有一张没有写清回执信息的卡片，他当时只是想着“没想到光一也有这么粗心的时候”，拿起笔在上面划了两笔便投递出去了。

光一肯定发现那封信被自己无意中拿走了，却什么也没问，当然也没有对她解释。

绘美疑惑地看过来，刚只好掩饰地说，“抱歉，我只是没想到现在还有人写信件，我连新年问候都想用line或电子邮件代替。”

“啊，刚是平成世代吧？”她理解地笑了一下，“其实平时我也很少写信，不过母亲那里只有门牌地址。”

“您母亲？”

“我也是最近才知道，母亲一直与堂本君有着联系。而且，当年还是他主动寄来了明信片，后来关于升学、就职等琐事也都写在了邮件里。堂本君做着和书籍相关的工作，她一定很高兴。”

绘美的母亲一直在公立图书馆工作，但绘美和妹妹却对此兴趣不大，尽管因为父亲的工作的关系搬来了这个信息闭塞的乡下小镇，但她们仍和住在城里时一样，迷恋着电视里的偶像明星，将那卷SMAP六人主演的《足球风云》电影录像带反复看了又看。

母亲甚为遗憾，又或许因为这样，才会对同样喜欢森鸥外的光一格外喜爱。

看到刚一脸疑惑，她停住了，面露歉意地说，“我自说自话，你一定觉得莫名其妙。我一开始就该先说明的，堂本君和我是邻居。大概是我升入小学五年级前吧，他跟着他母亲搬到了我家的隔壁。”

暑假结束后，他转学到绘美的班上。这也不算巧合，小镇只有那一所小学，每个年级也不过一两个班级。而到中学毕业后若想升入高中，则要坐30几分钟的电车，去临近的一个大镇。

母子俩身上那种家世良好的气息，与周围渔业为中心生活的环境格格不入，参加开学典礼的家长几乎毫不遮掩地在背后指指点点，光一优雅美丽的母亲，丝毫不为所动。

“对了，刚以前见过她吗？”

听绘美这么问，他才察觉到，她大概误会了自己和光一的关系。

“没有……”他回答，但却没有指出他和光一并非亲戚，他说不清为何不做解释，大概是想要知道更多。虽然他此前并未太多想象过光一的过去。倒不是他不感兴趣，只是连眼前的人都还未熟知，又何谈过去未来。

“想想也是……”她轻叹，抬手将那绺时不时滑落的头发别到耳后，“其实堂本君很像他的母亲，特别是眉眼的部分。”

刚暧昧的嗯了一声。不知为何，绘美在提到他母亲时表情有些不自然，眼神里还带着不想多说的态度，但光一却又和她家人交好……他感到不明所以。

“光一的母亲工作很忙？”刚忍不住好奇地追问，听绘美透露出的信息，她母亲对光一颇为关照，若是如此，那他自己的母亲就显得有些疏于照顾了。

“不是，她只是不太擅长家务，也不太会照顾别人，”绘美摇了摇头，“你或许不信，但的确是堂本君一直在照顾她。只是因为我母亲知道他喜欢看书，就借着交换书本的机会，时常邀请他来我家做客而已。”

绘美口中的往事，让刚觉得那样的光一很陌生，但同时又有些微妙的后悔，比起从他人口中听到这些，他当然更希望听光一亲口告诉他，对他描述整个镇子都能闻到淡淡的自码头飘散着的鱼腥味道，大海的颜色随着季节的更替而变换，除了绘美妈妈的书，还有哪些难忘的记忆。

可即使这样，他却又耐不住潜意识中想要探究更多的好奇心，在送绘美去搭乘电车时，他突然想起了这个问题，“那时光一也是因为母亲的工作的关系才搬家的？”

绘美的脚步有一瞬间停止了，但马上就若无其事地继续向前走着，“我也不那么清楚，也没机会问过，大概就是这么回事吧。”

她随着人潮走进了3号站台，刚目送着她的背影想着，刚才她说的不是实话……但此刻他也无心纠结于此，望着来来往往的电车，心底突然涌起了难以压抑的冲动，他想见光一，让“觉悟”“决心”什么的都见鬼去吧！


	12. Chapter 12

列车到达品川站时，天空突然飘起了细雨。

“居然下太阳雨，有种不祥的预感啊……”下车时，内田仰起头看了一眼还相当晴朗的天空，自言自语道。

想着无论如何都要准时下班的刚急忙阻止她继续说下去，“前辈，不要乱说这种毫无根据的话。”

虽说昨晚涌起强烈的冲动，想要跳上返回东京的列车，但到底他还有着社会人的自觉。不过借着递上出差礼物的托词来邀约光一，大概不会遭到拒绝吧。为此，他在新干线上也一直奋力和繁冗的财务报销单战斗。

“别当真嘛，不过是……”内田的话还没说完，手机就响了起来，她做了个抱歉的手势后，接起了电话，很快脸上那轻松的表情就隐去了。她用手捂住话筒的部位轻声说道，“糟糕，好像一语成谶了。”

不是吧！刚暗自发出悲鸣，明明在列车上收到了部长的回信，他对这次出差的结果还算满意，态度转变也太快了吧？

内田挂了电话，有些泄气地说了句，简直糟透了。

“公司的事？”虽然几乎是肯定的口气了，但他还是抱着1%的希望这通电话是前辈的私事。

内田点了点头，“路上告诉你详细的情况。总之，我们尽快赶回公司吧。”

不是通勤时间，车厢显得十分空旷，但内田仍是刻意选了角落的位置，将电话里听到的内容转述给刚。

近期出版社打算推出女性向的短篇小说精选集，虽说是女性向，但内容却是以幻想题材为主，读者也不想局限在单纯的女性群体，也希望能把读者群拓展到高中男生等。发行方针方面，自然是要倾向于网络渠道和电子出版。

但不知是负责的编辑太缺乏经验，还是主观想要特立独行，将需求错误的传达给了负责发行的人，等发现书的类型与选择的销售平台并不匹配时，已经是快到新书上市时间了。“听说部长在办公室已经发过一通脾气了，还对编辑部极尽讽刺之能事，”内田学着他的口气，“他们都坚信自己是傻瓜国王子吧。”

也难怪近藤如此生气。出版业已不像十几年前那样，大家坚信只要是好书，摆在书店显眼位置就会掀起热潮。如今广告业的“精准投放”也同样适用出版社，为了销量不得不去仔细收集、分析各个销售渠道的数据。这次也是谨慎选择了购物中心的书店，或时尚书吧，但明显没覆盖到这一系列的主要读者群。

不过，营业部这边也不该只听编辑的一面之辞，不具体看看内容也相当不负责任吧？听刚这么说，内田苦笑道，“所以部长才会窝火。话虽如此，可来收拾烂摊子还不是我们。”她耸了耸肩，把目光停留在刚脸上说，“部长最近对你评价很高，你要抓住这个机会。”

他当然不是排斥努力工作这个选项。只是，想要提出约会的计划彻底泡汤，实在令人沮丧至极。

而唯一的好消息是，冷静下来的近藤不再打算跟着他们去编辑部兴师问罪了。

刚和内田才到编辑部，就立刻有人迎了过来。她自我介绍说叫渡边。跟在她身后的年轻男人，头几乎垂到胸前了，刚猜测他大概就是部长口中的“罪魁祸首”。坐进会议室的椅子里时，内田低声告诉刚，渡边是位相当资深的编辑，或许后续的工作都会由她接手。

因为事态紧急，双方均默契地省略了寒暄。渡边直接给他们递上了文件，包括针对策划内容、发行和宣传的说明。刚和内田一边翻看着资料，一边听她开口讲解。她和内田类似，都有种职场女性特有的沉稳气质，但太过自信的表达方式，不免有些咄咄逼人的感觉。

的确如内田所言，她对业务非常熟悉，完全不用担心出现菜鸟会犯的那些错误。可她提出的方案，营业部却难以顺利实现。

她一说完，内田立刻提出了反驳的意见，并指出，仅是重新协调销售渠道就需要消耗大部分精力，宣传的部分很难按照惯常的规格来进行，“我们人手也很紧张，难道让大家为了这个项目停下手里的工作吗？”

“但是，这一系列是重要的产品线，根据市场反应，后续我们打算出版其他的系列。”

“……出现眼前这情况，我可看不出你们的重视。”

讨论变成了冗长的针锋相对和讨价还价。

无论渡边还是内田，对这套书的情况都缺乏足够认识，现实又是必须在今天确定最终的方案。但在过去的近两个小时里，虽然空气中几乎可以看到因两人尖锐言语而溅起的火花，但工作本身却毫无进展。刚努力记录着极少的有用信息。

就在这时，门被突然推开了，一股略微香甜的味道随即飘入他的鼻腔。因为这熟悉的香水味，他猛地抬头。

走进来的果然是光一，像是匆匆赶来，喘息些微明显。

当然不仅是他，其余几个人的目光都集中他身上，刚叫不出来名字的责任编辑，更是像触动了机关的弹簧般跳了起来。也不知碰到了桌子腿还是什么，在他出声道歉的同时，桌子和地面摩擦，发出了巨大的刺耳声响。

“在道歉前，先考虑的不该是如何解决问题吗？”光一的声音听不出喜怒，但那低沉平静的语气，却有着安定人心的力量。随着他的加入，笼罩会议室的那焦灼的诡异气氛终于消散了。

仍是他一贯的简洁表达方式，却不像渡边那样着重于提出要求，对具体的执行部分也给出了明确建议，却又丝毫不会让人感觉插手了营业部工作，这巧妙地平衡让人渐渐忘记了突发事件带来的不由自主的慌乱，而开始真正沉下心思去考虑如何扭转局面。

先期的宣传被集中在两个核心，其它内容到后续宣传中再逐渐丰富，刚才还畏畏缩缩的责任编辑，脸上也总算换上了有干劲的表情。内田甚至主动提出会梳理大家手里进行的项目，如果有受众重叠，就会去借势推荐这一系列新书。

“已经谈妥的书店，我也可以去逐一去拜访，和他们商谈是否可以更改店内的展示方案。虽然开始未必顺利，但也许还会让人意外的效果呢……”

刚的后半句话还没说完，就感觉小腿被内田狠狠踢了一脚，“你什么时候也变成‘王子’的粉丝了？大话不要说得太早，至少搞定一家之后再来邀功吧。”她一边刷刷地翻着笔记本，一边没好气地悄声说道。

前辈，你不能轻一点吗！而且我也不是什么粉丝……刚默默抱怨着，内田大概忘了自己正穿着7cm的细跟高跟鞋。被鞋跟接触的部位肯定已经发青了，他感觉自己的脸正不自觉皱成一团。

“我明天立刻去拜访，”刚扭过头忍痛回答，目光正好停到对面正低头收拾手中A4纸的人身上，不知是不是他眼花，虽看不清表情，但光一那形状姣好的双唇却似乎在微微上翘。

这浅淡的笑容让他觉得，今天果然还是算不上最讨厌的一天……


	13. Chapter 13

刚从有乐町的书店出来时，已是黄昏时分了。这两天拜访各个书店，与他们协商改变陈列方案的工作说不上顺畅。第一家书店的店长把他结实地数落了一通，而后联络的几家态度也挺不友好。

不过今天的工作却难得顺利。尽管是周六，但书店的工作没有定休概念，中年的女店长虽给人十分严厉的印象，可行事风格却有体贴的一面，在接受了刚提出的新方案后，还指派了一个专门配合他工作的年轻店员。

“人不可貌相”是他工作以后才深刻理解的词汇。

上学时，好学生、体育生、不良少年，又或是刚这样的中间派，大家都是通过着装、发型等这些显而易见的外在特征来寻找同类，并据此抱团度过几年的校园时光。但随着长大，便会觉得当年的认识有多么片面。

就比如旧日的同学、如今成为同事的七海，其实她性格活泼、风趣，远不是当年他所想象的无趣而刻板的好学生模样。

而这位看似玩世不恭、染着夸张金发的年轻店员，不仅非常喜欢SF小说和电影，工作态度也十分认真，甚至主动介绍了几种他觉得适合的方案，“之前其他出版社这么做过，效果很不错。”

的确，请知名的漫画家协助制作宣传海报是不错的主意。虽说时间有限，只能作为备选方案，但一会儿见到光一，倒是可以顺便提出建议。尽管难得私下里的共处，谈工作多少有些煞风景。但光一那句“周六的话，随时恭候你”，也绝不是出于交往立场的邀约。

只是刚走在赴约的路上，心情仍有些别样的雀跃。

其实这个“约会”说来有几分好笑。那天会议结束后，刚匆忙地拎着带给光一的礼物，在大厦前厅拦住了他。然而在光一说完“十分感谢”后，他才发现纸袋里装着是送给七海，还有佐藤的巧克力。  
他尴尬得想当鸵鸟，但光一只是短促地笑了一下，说了句，下次找个私人时间再给我吧。

“这周六可以吗？”虽然有些冒昧，但刚还是立刻趁热打铁地问。

光一似是有些惊讶，但略一迟疑就答应了下来，并把这件事输入进手机的备忘录。

“现在方便吗？”

站在光一家公寓下面，刚发了一条邮件。他朋友不少，但有着直接敲家门交情的，显然不过是个位数。暂时来说，他还不敢过度乐观地把光一归于其中。

几乎是立刻，他就收到了回音。等他乘电梯到房间门口时，门已经从里面打开了。门后站着的人虽然脸上没什么热情，但这一系列行为本身，就让刚觉得有那么一丝惊喜。

“你也喜欢赛车？”

光一把半暴露出发动机的赛车模型摆在书架显眼的位置。那是刚在名古屋车站无意中看到的展品。之前他在光一家里的专业赛车杂志上看到，这款车型是相当经典的收藏。于是软磨硬泡地说服了Staff，总算买到了这个备用的跑车模型。

“喜……”话说到一半，刚便改了口，“不是太懂，不过对车总是喜欢的。

以前直子在电话里说起喜欢好莱坞70年代的猎奇电影时，他会一边Google，一边回应对方的话题。这固然有着哄女友开心的体贴，但其实也因为刚从未想过要陪她看这类电影，自然不担心说了喜欢后被拆穿。

但光一不同，他不想说起这类话题，或一起看赛车节目时被对方发现，当时只是随口的敷衍。

“这还是很早以前的V10引擎，现在早已换成1.6T V6引擎了。”光一的语气里似乎带着点儿遗憾。

就算不懂F1规则，但追求刺激也是男性的本能，刚自然懂得马力降低就影响赛车乐趣这个事实，“怎么可以削减发动机轰鸣的刺激了。”

“不过，大概也确实可以降低赛车的成本吧，”光一收回了目光，“抱歉，这个话题很无趣吧，我一时有些忘形了。”

我喜欢你在我面前放松自己……刚默默在心里说道，不过真说出口就不妙了，“挺有意思的。而且，现在的冠军车队是梅赛德斯-奔驰这种程度的认识，我也还是有的。”

这是坐在JR线上查到的资讯，他非常高兴能立刻派上用场。听到的瞬间，光一的眼睛有些发亮。刚没想到谈起这些，会让他露出如此孩子气的一面，献宝一样说着他喜欢的车队和车手。

也不知是F1本身魅力无边，还是他喜欢看光一谈起舒马赫和法拉利时的样子，总之，时间在他毫无察觉的情况下，自顾自地流转了好几个钟头。等他无意中瞟了一眼手表时才发现，早已经是10点过半了。

因为这一停顿，他听到窗外传来嘈杂的雨声。不知道是什么时候开始的，但眼下却没有减小的迹象。难怪他来的路上，感觉空气里有几分潮气，但屋里开了空调，没法感知室外气压的变化。

早上的天气预报居然说全天晴，这实在太不负责任了！刚烦恼地摸了摸头发，就在他想着需要向光一借把伞时，对方已经先开口问道，“要住下来吗？”

“……方便吗？”

“当然，你之前用的牙刷和毛巾也还在浴室的架子上。”

刚看不到自己的表情，但刚才的瞬间，大概是十分的惊讶吧。这种情况显然不是对方忘记扔掉了，若是他们其中一个人是女性，下一刻抱在一起亲吻也算不得自作多情。

可惜的是，这个假设并不存在。

洗漱完毕后，他看到光一又把枕头从卧室抱了出来，急忙制止了他的动作。

“明天不用工作，你看书到什么时候都无所谓，我可以睡沙发。”

怔了一下，光一有点儿别扭地指着沙发说，“这是我私人领地。”

“哎？”刚惊讶地提高了声音，原来之前他说的什么习惯看书到很晚，都是借口啊。“那我们一起睡，不是双人床吗？我睡觉很老实，就算睡着了也绝对不会靠近你。”

“可是……”

光一有些欲言又止，刚知道他不喜欢和人亲近，但他没理由让主人睡沙发，自己安心地占据床铺，“你这样，我会内疚得睡不着，在床上辗转反侧地想着给你添了麻烦，明天只能顶着黑眼圈出门……”

他坚持不懈的说服，最终让光一妥协了。两人达成一致，在床上各踞一方。纵使这样，轻微的呼吸声不免还会传入刚的耳中，但很奇妙地没有让他心猿意马，反而很快就沉入睡眠。

意识朦胧中，他感觉有温热的湿度喷在自己的颈间。没过了一会儿，对方的手也攀上了他的肩头。没有睁眼，刚在心里暗笑，原来他睡觉时有这样的毛病，难怪不愿与他同床。

但下一秒他就笑不出来了。光一的手突然扼住了他的脖子，力道大得惊人，刚几乎是条件反射地抬手去掰。好在对方的位置有点别扭，没法用上全力，他猛地发力，拉开了那双手臂的同时，就势一个翻身，将光一压在了身下。这一幕发生前，他可没想到他睡眠习惯差到这个地步，心有余悸地牢牢抓住他的双手，扭到他头顶上方。

这么剧烈地折腾，光一也惊醒了。

“我可没想做什么，你别误会……”看他醒了，刚急忙松开了手，因为那一番角力，声音夹杂着不规则的喘息，加上他骑在光一身上的动作，简直是越描越黑。

他还来不及进行下一个动作，手腕猛地把抓住了，光一声音颤抖着问道，“我对你做了什么吗？”身处黑暗中，刚也能分辨出他些许扭曲的面孔上笼罩着惊恐的神色。

“……其实……也没什么。”

不由自主受到他情绪所侵染的刚，虚弱地回答。本想开玩笑说的那句“你抱人也太热情了吧”，梗在了喉头。


	14. Chapter 14

刚想要去开床头的灯，但被光一阻止了，两人在黑暗中沉默着，谁也没有再开口，只有同样不稳的呼吸声在空气中弥漫开来。

他突然又想起了此前绘美的异样表现，在他无意间提起光一母亲的时候。“你母亲对你做过什么吗？”疑问脱口而出，他想收回已经来不及了，光一露出显而易见的戒备状态，呼吸骤然变得沉重。

他知道自己要越界了，但这比后悔几秒钟前不谨慎的发问好，咬了咬牙，刚豁出去地又接着说，“我听到你刚才说，'母亲，住手'……”

光一的呓语极其模糊，他纯属猜测，又或许不会得到任何回答。但他明白，如果此刻光一继续保持沉默，那两人的关系肯定会变成止步不前。想到这里，他不仅忧虑，甚至有些绝望。

对方呼吸一窒，随即发出轻轻地感喟，“……不是什么好故事，如果你是好奇的话。”他的声音非常平静，让人觉得之前的失控只是幻觉。

“我不是好奇！”刚有些着急地加重语气强调，“你不愿意回答也无所谓，但不要觉得我想抓住你的弱点好吗？”

又是一阵沉默。光一裹在被子里，低垂着头，刚看不清他的表情。即使现在他看着自己，也当然看不清，但这样明显的回避，让刚的想象力不受控制地膨胀，焦灼与无力交缠在一起，侵袭着他紧张的神经。

就在他拼命阻止那些充斥在头脑中的江户川乱步式猎奇小说情节时，光一突然地开口了，“是我差点儿杀了她……用这双手。”

咽下险些出口的惊呼，刚调整呼吸，告诉自己，这就是你想知道的光一的过去。

也并不比九十年代的那些晨间剧更加曲折——

光一的母亲出身于当地名门，作为本家幺女，自小的生活可说是一帆风顺。难得的是她虽然受宠，性情却不骄纵，还颇有才情。光一应该是深受她的影响，才会自然地给人典雅大方的印象，毫无装腔作势之感。不过，他却仍无法融入母亲的家庭，一到成年便断了这份因缘。

她20岁那年，不小心怀了当时男友的孩子，两人商定结婚，却遭到双方父母的反对，或许他们都觉得自己的子女异常优秀，不应过早进入平庸的婚姻和家庭。

他们也激烈反抗，不惜离家出走，他们以为这是爱情，但后来双方都明白了那不过是对父母高压的叛逆。

没有来自家里的资金支援，他们一切只能靠自己，光一的母亲办理了休学手续，但她靠着优秀的语言能力，特别是当时还甚少有人精通的葡萄牙语，可以得到较为稳定的翻译工作，但对方却没有这样的一技之长，辗转打工也让他挫败，加上还要兼顾学业，这样的生活很快就让他厌倦了。

这段感情随着他向自己的父母道歉，回到原来的优渥生活中而结束。甚至都没有爆发激烈冲突，就这样自然地无疾而终。唯一留下的就是那个意外而来的生命。

但她却始终没有和家人妥协，直到她去世。

她对光一并不忽视，但也说不上疼爱，尽心承担了母亲该有的责任，却过于疏远亲子间该有的交流和冲突。

职场里的光一有很多令刚憧憬的品质，从不找借口，只是寻求解决方案是最令他倾慕的一种。只是，如今得知了他如何形成这样的行为模式，让他不禁五味陈杂。

光一还很小时，他母亲带他去游乐园，不记得因为什么具体原因致使母子俩走散了，他因为害怕而哭起来的时候，被路过的工作人员送到员工室。听了广播找来的母亲，却只是用夹杂着失望和责备的目光看着他。无法向母亲撒娇，让光一过早地成熟了。他成了绝对不会给别人添麻烦的孩子，品学兼优，身边的人几乎是一边倒的交口称赞，却没有谁和他亲近起来。

四年级下半学期的黄金周假期，他突发奇想，想去海洋馆，恰好的是母亲也有兴致。但就在那里发生了让他们始料不及的意外。

他正期待着海豚表演，突然听到身边有人叫出了母亲的名字，“佐智子？”

那是个并不起眼的男人，身高虽然显眼，但因为他驼背的习惯，看起来唯唯诺诺的，毫无精神。他身后跟着一位身材矮小的女性，她牵着两个年纪相差不远的女孩。母亲没什么热情地回应了一下，也没有把光一介绍他们。但男人看到光一时，瞳孔却猛地收缩了一下，虽然极其短暂，但光一没错过他一瞬间露出的恐惧。

事后他才知道，那是他血缘上的父亲。表面上母亲反应淡漠，但内心却掀起了惊涛骇浪。不是对过去的怀念，也不是爱过的男人有了看似幸福的家庭，而是曾经爱过这个男人本身，甚至尽力付出过，让她难以接受。

光一也不知道她这些年是否想念过他，但偶尔的偶尔，他会听到她谈起这个男人，母亲曾说他是个优秀的男人，应该也不是毫无感情了吧。但时隔多年再见到他，却发现那不过是年少无知时的错觉，一切回忆都不过幻象。

无论如何都难以接受这件事的母亲，以散心为名，带着光一坐上远行的列车，换了无数次车后，在一个海边的小镇停下了脚步。

或许从他们出门的瞬间，光一就感觉到母亲异常的心理状态了，但他只是沉默着跟在她身边。她在一处民宅借住了下来，除了礼金，还支付给房东3个月的租金。

房东走后，她躺在虽然打扫得干净，却散发着长期没人居住而泛着微妙潮味儿的地板上。“光一，过来！”她对他招手，他顺从的在她身边坐下。

她少见的亲热的握住他的手，端详了许久。这样的温馨气氛让光一有些惊讶，不知道算不算喜悦的情绪也涌上心头。

就在这时，她突然拉起他的双手，放在自己的脖子上，牵引着他的手，越来越用力，“杀了我吧，用这双像那个男人的手。”她微笑着说，美丽的脸庞散发出令人恐惧的狰狞。

他的力量并不会比母亲弱小，但被她异常的气势吓住了，像是被蛊惑着，他的手不自觉开始用力，母亲的脖子纤细而柔软。并不是糟糕的触感，却让他对与人接触产生极大的排斥感，一旦靠近，他就会不自觉想起那时混杂着疯狂的恐惧。

不过，他的行为很快被人阻止了。他们当时所在房间正对着绘美的卧室，她母亲那时候刚好在打扫女儿的房间，无意中透过窗户看到了隔壁的异状，丢下手里的东西，急匆匆奔了过来。

母亲很快就恢复了正常，她礼貌地说只是玩笑，还说两人打算搬到这里暂住几年，问了附近是否有学校。绘美的母亲将信将疑地走后，关上门的瞬间，她突然抬手摸了摸光一的脸，“你还真是一点儿都不像我，大概完全和那个男人一摸一样吧。”

不对，绘美说过，你很像她！但刚说不出这句话，他不想对光一说出自己见过她的事情。光一虽然说了与绘美一家交往的情形，却没提关于课堂上发生的那件事。也没有解释上次绘美来见他的理由。刚觉得他早晚会坦白这件事，只是不是现在。

小镇的生活很平静，除了人人都明显表现出对他们来历的好奇。光一17岁那年的初夏，和出版社编辑见面结束，她帮一个小女孩拉住脱手的气球时，被等车的人不小心碰下了月台，被来不及停下的列车撞倒。

接到警方通报前来的亲戚办理了她的后事，接走了光一。但双方似乎都无法适应对方的存在，光一大学时起便远赴东京，他母亲留下的财产足够他念完大学，但维持正常的生活还是需要打工。  
大学二年级时，他被导师介绍到一位修补旧书的老手艺人家里工作，帮他备份和整理那些典籍。

那是个顽固却又有趣的老者，工作的时候喜欢把赛车转播当背景声，渐渐光一也喜欢上了车轮摩擦地面的声音，老者高兴时，就会强迫光一与他打赌，看谁能只靠听力算出赛场跑了多少圈。

光一平板的说明中，关于这段时光的回忆也不由自主地带着些许怀恋。

过了一段时间，导师又介绍了一位低他两届的后辈来见习。后辈是个性格柔顺，又十分擅长照顾人的女孩，算是日久生情，两人自然地走在了一起。

她第一次留下来过夜时，光一在睡梦中被女孩的尖叫声惊醒，发现自己的双手正压在她纤细的脖颈上，而对方则一脸见鬼的表情。他来不及说什么，她就猛地推开了他，完全不顾还是半夜三更的时刻，穿上衣服跑了出去。

他想找机会解释，却发现她已把这件事告诉了好友，也不知道是有意无意，关于他精神异常的传言，已经传遍了学校。但他平日也和同学们交往不深，大家顶多在背后议论，没人敢上前跟他说话。

没过多久，他们学校迎来了一位知名偶像艺人的入学，各种关于她的消息席卷整个校园，光一的事自然也就没人再提起了，半年后，他以优异的成绩，毫无悬念拿到了著名出版社的内定。

直到毕业，他也没找到机会和她道歉，可能是真的把她吓到了，那次之后，她立刻辞掉了见习的工作。

“我本来以为可以对你……”光一艰涩地低语。

“你可以，你可以相信我！”刚不断重复。他想说些安慰的话语，却难以出口，这些事情都太超乎他的认知，无论说出什么都像是隔靴搔痒。想起那些自以为是的对光一的了解，更是令他羞愧。

他觉得眼睛酸涩，接着大颗大颗的眼泪争相跌出眼眶，这反应不仅把他自己吓了一跳，也让光一措手不及，他伸出手想要帮他擦掉脸上的泪水，可眼泪越涌越多，怎么也停不下来。

一时冲动下，刚伸出手臂将光一抱入怀中，就算因此挨一记上勾拳也不会松手。“光一，对不起！”把头埋进他肩头，他闷声说道。光一微微挣扎了几下，最后放弃了似的放松了身体，刚听到耳畔传来几乎轻不可闻的叹息。


	15. Chapter 15

“虽然感谢社长的好心，可结果来说，还不是要加班。”

坐在居酒屋的蓝色坐垫上，七海一边用毛巾搽手，一边抱怨着。

常年在美国生活的西崎非常反对日本的加班文化，所以绿园实行不加班政策，还特别要求各部门的管理者必须准时下班，免得造成因为上司在加班，下面的员工也不敢离开的恶性循环。

不过就算他再怎么反对，做不完的工作总也不能截止在下班那一刻，到最后，大家还是自觉加班。刚翻着菜单不甚在意地回答，“不忙时，可以准时回家这一点，不是已经很好了吗？”

最近这段时间，编辑部的渡边指派了七海来协助他准备新书的宣传活动。在他的努力下，出版社和多家书店将联合举办一系列的新书试读会，还通过一家书店的牵线，邀请到一位知名的插画家进行一场SF艺术展示活动。

能在有限时间内，将线下的宣传做到这个地步，让近藤这两天也一直对刚赞不绝口。

“可是，眼看这个限定菜单就要结束了！啊，为什么非要在这个时候加班啊……”

七海从背包里掏出一本杂志。是绿园出版的情报类杂志。虽说网络上资讯快速又全面，但人们对“权威推荐”仍有一定程度的迷恋，加上里面有不少实用的社交和生活信息，所以这本刊物颇受大学生和初入职场的年轻人喜爱。

不过，刚一眼就看出七海拿的不是印刷好的杂志，而是内部流通的彩样。宣传的重点也是下一季新品。

“这期杂志有新书的宣传，这本样刊是那边送来给总编审阅文案内容的，不过现在已经定稿了，我也不算泄密哦，”感受到刚目光里的意思，七海有点儿心虚地辩解了一句，接着一脸遗憾地指着某一页上内容说，“就是这家店！这些甜品看起来超美味，但推特上写着期限只到明天了。”

竟然是这里吗……刚看了一眼她手指的位置，发现那是上周末光一邀他去的餐厅。这家位于池袋的餐厅非常有特色，据说整个空间设计来自纽约一位前卫装置艺术家之手，屋顶和墙面投射出满天星斗的图案，泛着柔和的微光，但由于灯光配置合理，浪漫之余，也不会让人感觉到昏暗、压抑。

只是不管怎么看，都不像是光一会时常光顾的地方。看着图片下方的小字——“让20代男性赞不绝口的餐厅NO.1”——刚翘起了嘴角。他不会是看到了这个，才会发来“作为回礼，让我请你吃顿便饭”这样的邮件吧。

“刚君，你知道你现在笑得很诡异吗？”没得到回应的七海抬起头，一脸莫名其妙。

“有吗？”他完全没想到自己会笑出来。但七海说的甜品——杂志上只刊登出来了图片，可在餐厅的限定菜单上，全是些“小兔子妈妈的礼物”这种让人搞不清是什么意思名字。其实就是胡萝卜蛋糕。  
光一满脸纠结地说出“请给我巧克力”后，店员露出熟练的营业笑容，用甜美的声音重复道，“好的，一份薇安和洛克斯爱的故事，”又看向刚问道，“这位先生呢？”

刚装作没看到光一“我到底为什么要坐在这里”的表情，字正腔圆地念出了一个更羞耻的名字，“100%的激情,谢谢。”

店员说完例行招待用语后就离开了。光一拿出手机，不知输入了些什么。再抬起头看向刚的时候，微微有些歉意地抿了抿嘴。

刚近来也习惯了他的职业病，而且时常会想，当时若真进了志愿的编辑部，是否也会生出同样的惯性。

前段时间开始连载的小说在读者中掀起了巨大的热潮。作者是颇受期待的日本新生代小说家代表之一，年纪好像和光一相仿。不过性格却相当怪癖，曾表示过自己写作绝不重复涉足近似内容。

这部小说讲述了主人公自泡沫经济时代至今的人生故事，透过他与父母、妻女的关系，讲述出三代人不同的人生态度和选择，是一部相当有野心的作品。现在才连载不久，已有媒体推测，该作品极具获奖潜力。

不过时间线跨度太大，收集资料也是艰巨的工作。光一最近有空也会去图书馆查资料。

“……虽说这20年间社会变化很大，但故事主线是主人公和家人关系，无论是职场环境、家庭相处模式却没有太本质改变，只要没写错标志性事件，可能都不算大问题。但日本语的变化却非常明显，也许半年前还在说的词汇，现在已经是死语，而现在被看作是出土文物的说法，20年前则可能是流行语。若是全部用当代语来写，就让人感觉不到时间的流逝。”

“所以你才去看过去那些杂志，时尚杂志肯定都是用当年的流行语……”

店员来撤去主菜，送上甜品时，两人暂停了对话。等她离开后，刚又接着说道，“说起来，对人来说，曾经看过的电视剧情节，要比消费税增加更记忆深刻。我还记得高中时，连男生也都做过‘野猪能量注入’。”刚抬起右手，对着做了个食指和小指翘起，拇指、中指、无名指开合接触的动作，“——就这样。”

听完，光一点点头，说会和作者商量。“很少看电视，完全没想过这些。”

他微低着头和面前的蛋糕较劲，蛋糕內芯是熔岩巧克力，不小心就会淌得到处都是，他专心致志又小心翼翼的样子，活像和线团玩耍的猫一样。以前好友家里有只浑身雪白的猫，每次想抱住他妈妈用来编织的毛线团，却又怕被线头缠住指甲时，就会露出近似的表情。

不过，说猫会有表情，是否太冒犯呢？似乎是感受到了刚的视线，光一挑起了眉眼。“怎么了？”

“……”看到这毫无意识的诱惑，刚的心跳仿佛失去了原有的节拍，但在极短暂地停顿后，他仍是强自镇定地回答，“没什么。再过两年我就可以参加社内的选拔考试了，我在想，要不要再次申请调职到编辑部？”

“你很合适。只是……”光一放下了手里的刀叉，目光静静地在他脸上停留了片刻，接着垂下了眼帘道，“我怕自己会忍不住对你另眼相看。”


	16. Chapter 16

“好的，非常期待和您会面。”刚在说完“失礼”后，听着电话里传来忙音后才挂断电话。

明明是让他松了一口气的来电，但此刻却感觉不到半点儿轻松。反而是挫败、失望、委屈还有莫名的怒气一起涌上心头。耳边传来同事关切地疑问，“堂本君，出了什么事？一下子变得这么严肃……”

他的情绪已经反应到脸上了？刚转头看了一眼不锈钢制的展示架边框，那上面模糊地映出一张微微扭曲的面孔，抬手摸了摸脸，竟然有些发烫，“是藤岛先生的电话，说是看过我送去企划书了。”他想用若无其事的口气回答，但声音却仍是有些颤抖。

“答应见面了？不是很好么?”同事停了一下又猜测，“他说什么刁难的话了？”

藤岛很客气，光听他说话时谦和的口吻，根本想象不出他是业界知名的王牌策展人。电话里他对刚说，光一君跟我联络，让我一定要看看你的策划书时，我没想到现在小朋友都这么能干了，下周二下午3点来我的事务所详谈吧。

这是刚第一次独立负责一个项目，不算顺利，但也没有特别艰难，对藤岛久攻不下的事，他的确曾在line上对光一抱怨过，但光一居然通过自己的关系去帮忙联络，这让他受到不小的打击。

什么信任他，什么会另眼相看……完全是自己的自作多情吧，若当时没有管住自己，说出了“所以，我对光一来说是特别的吗”这样的问话，只会让对方当作笑柄。此前的邀约也好，这次的事情也罢，都只是他想要还上人情，撇清两人的关系吧……

“……堂本君，我看你也别想太多了，重要的是结果，”大概是他久久没有回应，让同事更为误会了。听了对方状似安慰的话，刚急忙回答，“没有，藤岛先生很有兴趣和我们合作，只是……”他沉默了片刻，极力想要控制自己的情绪，却发现根本无法冷静下来思考眼前的工作，“关于那份策划我想马上修改一下，今天可以到此为止吗？”

刚歉意地低下头。部长特意请了一位资深的同事来协助他的工作，眼下却对着前辈说出这样的谎言，他感到羞愧难当。

“既然这样，那就解散吧。”但对方干脆地同意了，并用一副了然地表情看着他说，“你也放松点儿，今后还有一个又一个项目等着你。用力过猛，可就要后劲不足了。”

刚急匆匆地行过礼后，向地铁站的方向奔去。通勤高峰的电车拥挤不堪，人与人之间迫不得已的相互贴合、碰撞让他更加心绪难平，这亢奋的情绪直到他站在光一家门口时也未褪去。

自那晚之后，两人亲近了不少，或许互相看过对方丢脸的样子，用于示人的那副面具就自然地减淡——刚本是这样以为的，但现在，他却没法这样相信了，按下门铃的手也止不住的发抖。

“你怎么来了？”来开门的人略带疑惑，但马上就向后退了退，给刚让出了进门的空间。他还没换下通勤的衣服，不过领带解开了，结扣的部分松垮地挂在衬衫第三颗纽扣的位置。

客厅的桌上摊着打开的资料，笔记本电脑的屏幕也正显示着不知什么内容的PPT页面。和近藤不同，光一严格遵守着尽量不在办公室加班的规则。

但现在不是想东想西的时候，刚深吸了口气，开门见山地说道，“我刚刚接到了藤岛先生的电话……”

“他说什么了？”光一转头看向他问，神情里似乎略带紧张，看得刚心中一紧，他声音紧绷地回答，“他说想可以见面详细讨论。”

“你来，是为了说这个？”

“为什么要这么做？”听完光一的话，刚反问。若他的回答恰好证实了他猜测，说出今后不要再有什么瓜葛之类的话，他真的可以承受？刚的手越握越紧，掌心传来微微的刺痛。

“什么为什么？”光一有些茫然，“不是你对我说，怎么都联系不到藤岛吗？刚好我们从前交换过联系方式，我就试着和他联络了一下，但他可没答应我什么，只说会认真看你递给他的企划书……”说到这里，他突然反应过来，眉心微蹙地继续说了下去，“你觉得我插手你的工作了吗？”

原来是他的胡思乱想？但刚此刻说不上是松了口气，还是被另一重意义上的无力感占据了心神。

不管他怎么回避这个事实，但初识那一刻起就对两人身份、能力差距的介怀，其实一直横亘在心底。十几年时光积累下的沟壑，又怎么可能快速抚平……对光一说工作不顺，在他看来和对着七海抱怨几句并无不同，却忽略了对方有着足以帮他移开障碍的能力。

“我不是想要你帮忙才那么说的！”刚蓦地提高了声音。他努力工作想要追上光一，想要光一对他另眼相待，想要……这时他才发现，用语言表达自己的心情绝非易事，虽然他只想告诉对方一件简单的事，可这简单的事该如何表达？最后说出口的却是伤人又伤己的话语。

“我不是说了，藤岛答应和你见面是因为你的企划书，你是不相信自己的能力吗？”光一似乎也来了脾气，口气不善地回应。他的脸颊有些发红，话语中带着略微急促的喘息。平日里他虽然严厉，但却也从未动过怒气，刚有些失神，一时间不知该回些什么。

“你到底无理取闹什么！”短暂停顿后，光一又突兀地说了一句。

“才不是！”刚猛地抬起头，或许是今天过山车一样的情绪起伏让他头脑内那根名为理智的神经彻底断了线，“我不想在你面前显得没用，我想让你看我帅气的一面，我……”看着渐渐露出惊讶表情的光一，他仍是情不自禁地喊了出来，“我喜欢你！”

空气瞬间凝固了。刚看着光一瞪大了眼睛，脸上的血色全部褪了下去，张了张嘴，却没发出半点儿声音。真想不到自己过了25岁，竟还像高中生一样说出什么“我喜欢你”这样的台词，简直丢脸到家了！但他仍是有些紧张地盯着对方，想在那张脸上看出他想要的答案。

像是受不了被这样直视，光一将脸转向了一边，又过了一会儿他微微张开嘴，用牙齿咬住了下唇，不知为何，刚突然感到一阵揪心的疼痛——光一可以这么快接受一个人的存在吗，这样逼迫他，反而是适得其反吧？

“……你不用现在回答什么，是我……今天很抱歉，我……”刚有些慌张地开口，但话还未说完，他就被对方猛地推到了墙边，后背倒没直接撞到墙面上，但骨头与骨头相撞的声音仍是让他一惊。

光一的脸近在咫尺，他脸色苍白，气息不稳，那双瞳仁显得比常人要大些的眼眸深不见底。“光一？”刚试探着叫了一声，但没有得到回答。光一纤长的睫毛缓缓落下，接着又向前凑了凑。

他们这是在比赛谁更纯情吗？光一带着些许潮湿的唇瓣贴了过来，但却也只是停在他嘴唇上，没有了下一步的动作，和他刚刚那气势汹汹的动作简直太不相符。但仅是这样，刚却已经感觉全身的血液都开始上涌。

“可以吗？”他极度不舍地拉开两人的距离，凑在光一耳边问道。

“好像不讨厌……”回答的声音近似耳语，却足以鼓励他接下来的动作，他抱住对方的肩膀，探过头去吻他，光一配合地张开了嘴，但刚仍是舌头轻轻舔遍被光一自己折磨得异常红润的双唇，接着才小心翼翼地探进对方嘴里，对方的舌头立刻伸了过来，热情地与他纠缠起来，也不知道是谁先发出了轻轻的呻吟。

这样下去就不妙了吧，刚迷糊地想着，理智上他觉得应该推开对方，但他这个小小的推拒动作还未成型，对方就已更用力地将他挤进墙边，抱着他的动作也似乎又紧了紧。

他没法保证接下来会发生什么了……刚彻底放任自己跌入了那一片明亮的空白，去他的自控力！


	17. Chapter 17

随着头脑里的狂热情绪被羞赧所替代，刚开始有几分手足无措。他的性格虽然说不上特别冷静，但也甚少做出如此冲动的举动。何况不仅是他，一向理智至上的光一竟也失了方寸。这让眼下的情况变得格外尴尬——

嘴唇已经依依不舍地分开了，但光一的手臂还留在他的背上，他们的目光也停留在对方脸上，刚能看到自己的影像清晰映在光一眼底。

但也总不能这么一直相对无言下去……这么想着，刚小心翼翼地问，“光一是怎么想的？”

不管怎么说，都显得他太过任性，明明自己拖拖拉拉思考了大半年时间，却要求光一在瞬间作出决定。

“接过吻之后，才问这个？”

“……说的也是。”

“别担心，我会负责的。”

说完这句霸气十足的话，光一放开了刚，向后退了几步。对于突然失去的温度，刚感觉有一丝寂寞。

虽然想回一句“是我该负责啊”，但又觉得有其他的事情应该优先，“光一，刚才对你说的那些……我很抱歉。”

不过，世界上会有人在表白和接吻过后，还说起如此生疏又没情调的话题吗？难不成平日里的健谈打算彻底抛弃自己了？

听完，光一低下了头，“我也不该自作主张。”一时间气氛变得更加尴尬，但很快他又轻叹道，“没想到，会变成这样。”

“我……”刚愣住了，不知该如何补救，但光一语速有些快地接着说道，“不是那个意思。只是我想过，有这样一个可爱又能干的弟弟也不错。所以……才做了多余的事。”

“哎？”刚有些意外。

这么说，刚才的一时激动，让他成功跨越了弟弟与男朋友之间的巨大鸿沟？该说是运气好吗？还是……光一其实比他自己的认知更喜欢他？才消退下去的赧然又渐渐在他体内升腾。

最近这两个月，他们虽然都忙于工作，没怎么在私下里见过面，可在line上的联络却算得上频繁。偶尔，他还会接到光一发来的莫名其妙的消息，类似“今天在神宫外苑看到牌子上写着，行道树总共146棵，雄树44棵，雌树102棵。能看区别吗？（图片）”

一头雾水的刚对着维基百科看了半天，也没搞懂什么是“雄株叶片中心裂缺深，多超过叶片中部。而雌株叶片裂缺极浅，不到叶中部”，只好闷闷不乐地回复，看不出，告诉我。

我也不知道。光一的回复很快发了回来，刚瞪着这行字看了半分钟，不怎么就觉得心情愉悦起来，然后回了句“今年‘银杏祭’时，一起去植物观察。”

“有时间的话。”

不过，这个约定最终却没能实现。进入11月，就到了出版社最为忙碌的时节，编辑部为了配合印厂的休假时间，要把一二月发售的新刊、单行本都提前赶制出来。而营业部的情况更艰巨，为了三月的年终结算，年底到次年年初这段时间是他们冲业绩的关键时刻。

此前那套书销售情况很好，近藤提议让刚独立操作一个面向青少年读者的项目，市场调研加上走访客户和准备宣传物料，他从10月底到现在，几乎所有时间都花在了工作上。除了想要回应部长对他的信任，他自然也一直想着“这次要让光一看看我的实力”。大概就是因为这样，才会在接到藤岛的电话时那样的神经过敏。

此时，他突然想起进门时看到的满桌子的资料，“我是不是耽误你工作了？”

对于这让人摸不着头脑的发言，光一露出了无奈地笑容，“我让你这么紧张吗？”

刚愣了一下，接着老实回答，“有点儿。感觉上，像让你失望了……”

“在想什么啊……”轻轻嘟囔着，光一回头看了一眼背后墙上的钟，问道，“肚子饿吗？”

“8点了……”刚也下意识瞟了一眼，同时感觉到腹部一阵空虚。“要出门吗？”

“嗯，饺子？”

“牛肉饭？比起拉面，光一更喜欢米饭吧。”

也不知道是光一是真的饿了，还是故意引开了话题。但他们开始商量晚饭吃什么的时候，那种紧张感也不可思议地消失不见了。

刚跟着光一去了车站附近一家小食堂，墙上的菜单只简单写着几种定食组合，两人并排坐在柜台边点了餐。

盖饭很快就端了上来，但因为光一晚上还要工作，他们没点啤酒，自然也避过了下酒菜，只有味增汤，外加一份腌渍小菜的组合怎么看都有点儿寂寞，揭开碗盖时，刚不禁低声叹息，“我还真是选了最差的时机……”

光一歪过头看了他一眼，却没有出声。两人沉默着吞咽起眼前的晚饭。半晌，光一边用筷子搅拌着味增汤，一边若无其事地说道，“新节过后的假期，去温泉吧。”

刚停住了将筷子伸向小碟，打算夹起萝卜块的动作，有些惊讶，又喜出望外地反问道，“住一个房间？”

“你……愿意的话。”

刚放下了筷子，却没有看光一，低头盯着桌面上一处天然的螺旋状木纹说道，“虽然我不是肌肉系，但也没那么柔弱，下一次……我会紧紧抱住你……”


	18. Chapter 18

全家人特意围在暖桌边吃日式火锅，红白歌会期间依次去泡澡，在好友群里看看大家对AKB48成员的品头论足，天亮后的初一去神社或寺院进行首次参拜。

基本上，刚都是这样过年的。但今年有些不一样，他想留在东京。

一般来说，新年假期从除夕开始，但上班的时间是各公司自行安排。绿园这方面颇为西式，自圣诞节就开始放假，元月3日恢复上班。虽然比大部分公司早些，但假期总数却是多的。

来不及赶回来上班这个理由有些牵强，但要刚立刻说出实话，他一时间又下不了决心。拖着拖着，反而是父亲先打来电话说，打算和母亲一起回老家过年。祖母家不远，但从东京过去，却有些交通不便。

“实在太紧张，不回去也行。不过，你一个人不要紧吧？”最终父亲说道。

是不是察觉到了什么呢，挂断电话，刚觉得之后父亲的话语颇有些意味深长。说来也是好笑，小时候和父亲并不亲近，但成年后却又觉得，对于某些难以启齿的话题，更想先征求他的意见。

只是，“我们不会干涉你的生活，但也别一下子吓到你妈妈好么”，到底是什么意思呢？

看到门后探出的光一的脸孔，他打算把这个问题暂时抛在脑后。毕竟，这是他们在一起渡过的第一个新年，第一个光一的生日。

“你有和家人打过招呼吧？”

接过他手里装着火锅材料的塑料袋，光一煞风景地又问了一次。

“当然是打过电话，说了要去朋友家。”刚说着真假参半的事实。从上次他提出一起过年，对方就一副顾虑重重的态度，事到如今还问这个问题，简直令人沮丧。

在玄关脱了鞋，跟着走进客厅却发现，桌上摆着一个插花用的白瓷浅盆，旁边放着专用的剪刀和一束花材。

刚有些意外，“啊，你还会插花？”

“以前母亲新年的时候都会做，是对新一年的祝福，”光一背对着他回答，不过看他有些笨拙地摆放剑山的样子，大概没什么经验。

“新年祝福吗？”刚在他旁边站定，看了看他选的花材，不由疑惑地开口问，“你怎么买了白色的花？”

“这是白色蝴蝶兰……”光一转过头看了他一眼，却没有继续解释，开始在花盆里铺上宽大的绿叶打底，大约是在回忆他母亲当年作业的模样，他手上的动作颇为犹豫。

刚关上雅虎知惠袋页面，脸上带着压抑不住的笑意凑了过去，“不要那么一板一眼，放在这里好看！”他捉住光一的手，轻轻用力，像是两人合力般将那株蝴蝶兰斜斜地插进剑山，与下方的绿叶形成了一个恰到好处的平衡。

“果然有几分祈祷，几分祝福的味道，”观赏的时候，刚顺势从背后抱住光一，下巴搭在他肩头，“所以，光一想和我一起过年的吧？”故意让对方感受到呼吸的潮气，光一果然瑟缩地一抖，但回答的声音仍很平稳，“是想一起……”

说完，他微偏过头，嘴唇在刚的鼻尖上轻轻碰了一下，“快放开我，要准备晚饭。”

“哎？今天光一打算下厨啊。”

刚不舍得放开，但还是松了手。12月两人忙得天昏地暗，他已经记不清上回好好交谈是何时的事情了。跟着光一走到料理台边，把蔬菜之类的东西拿出来，打开水龙头开始清洗，“这时候就Team Working吧。”

绘美说的没错，光一切菜的动作很熟练，但是不讲究，只是随便把鸡肉块、蔬菜扔进锅里，“喂，这可是除夕啊。”刚走过去，把锅里的材料重新归纳了一番，“看！”

“吃起来不是一样吗？”

“第一次共度新年，就说这种倦怠期夫妇才有的对话？”

“你乱说什么，走开点儿，我好好摆还不行嘛！”光一用胳膊肘推了他一下，但再接下来的动作就不那么豪放了。

把瓦斯炉点燃，又打开了电视，离红白歌会开场还有一段时间，此刻电视里正播着后台的花絮。

“不要酒了！”

打开冰箱时，光一阻止到，刚有些不解地回头，“突然戒酒了？”

光一有些歉意似地看了他一眼，“昨天喝得太多了。”

一到年底，频繁的忘年会算是上班族的固定活动，越是年资深的就越是躲不过。绿园虽然自圣诞节就放假了，但对光一来说，各个合作方、签约作者或同行的邀约都是没法推辞的。

“那你现在有没有不舒服？”

“没事了，就是不太想闻到酒味儿。”

“到底是谁啊，30日还搞什么忘年会。”

“我们的社长。听说和夫人吵架了，就自己从巴黎飞回来了。”

“近藤部长不会也被邀请吧？”

“去了。”

“真是的……”

两人就这样一边吃饭，一边随意地聊着天。红白歌会快过半时，两人站起来收拾了碗筷。光一先进了浴室，然后交换。

等刚洗完出来，光一正在电视前的沙发上剪脚趾甲。

“你用剪刀啊？”

“指甲钳很疼。”光一头也不抬地回答。

“那是你剪得太深了。”

刚返回浴室，从自己带来的洗漱用具中找出了指甲锉。在光一身边坐下，“你怎么剪成这样？”

“怎么了？”光一无所谓地看了他一眼，把剪下来的趾甲用垫纸包好，丢进浴室的垃圾桶。

“你的趾甲，如果划到我会疼……”刚意有所指，光一习惯用剪刀，剪过的趾甲在中间会形成一个自然的尖角，“坐下，我给你锉平。”

光一的脸有点儿红。刚知道自己说的全是借口，说到底，他只是觉得光一的脚白皙修长，忍不住想要把它修饰得更加美好一些罢了。把对方的脚放在膝盖上，用锉刀细细地将趾甲修出整齐的圆角。

“现在男孩子……都喜欢做这些了？”

光一突然问道。刚仍是专注着手上的动作，“帮喜欢的人做这些有什么不对，我的朋友们也会替女朋友染头发什么的啊。”

“是吗……”

他打算不把大学同学帮女朋友涂指甲油，然后险些被甩掉的事情说出来了。光一没有刚才那么不自在了，脚放松地压在他腿上。

电视里关于哥斯拉的闹剧已经结束了，按照往年的经验推断，后面的大部分歌曲都是每年必听的曲目了。

“光一，今年是红组赢，还是白组赢。”

“大概是白组吧。”

“嗯，今天插了白色的花呢，而且白组还有福山雅治。”

“你母亲喜欢？”

“不是，爸爸才是他的大饭。”

修完了最后一颗趾甲，刚放开了对方。走进浴室洗手的时候，他稍微加大了声量继续说，“每年的《樱坂》都是他最期待的曲目，没想到今年竟然还有《幸福论》。”

然而光一没有了声音，刚急忙跑了出来，却发现对方一脸忧郁地瞪着浴室的方向，看到他出来，又马上转移开了视线。

突然间就明白了，对方为何一直在问他有没有和父母沟通的意思。这个人，为什么就不能“自私”点儿呢。哪怕一次也好。

“明年的除夕，要不要去我家过年？”

听完他的话，光一突然显得有些坐立不安，“……不想去骗他们。”但十分罕见的，他的回答显得有些步步紧逼。

“我会说，这是喜欢的人，请他们接受。”

刚在沙发前蹲了下来，抬头直视着光一回答。

他的确没想过父母能够平和地接受。即使在电话里试探着问父亲，“如果，我今后不能有孩子了，你和妈妈能原谅我吗”，大概他只是以为自己的女朋友身上有什么隐情，才会回答“你们的幸福才是最重要的，只要你做好了心理准备。”

若是知道了真相，再怎么开明的父母，也多少会受到打击吧。可是他不会放弃，就在他打算继续说点儿什么时，他听到光一轻声却又显得坚决地回答，“如果你希望我见你的父母，我会去道歉，然后请求他们的原谅。”

想起父亲那句像是玩笑，又像是担心的话，“我也很后悔给你当了坏榜样，但是小刚啊，你千万别搞什么离家出走，让你妈妈担心……”

你不要想得太多啊！刚在心里反驳，别说他没想过学他们私奔，就说光一那比常人更强烈的责任感，也根本不会接受他提出这样的计划。

不过，他怎么可能要光一去道歉，说服父母，不是自己的责任吗。“我一直在想你以前对我说的话，说打工时的老人家，说我像你的弟弟”，还有绘美和她的母亲，刚在心里默默地补充着，“光一想要家人的，对不对？”

他把手放在对方膝上。并不像看上去那样镇静，光一在轻微地发抖，刚略一沉吟，又接着说了下去，“……所以，明年去我家过年时，也请把我和爸爸、妈妈当作家人吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

即将进入二月时，刚接到了直子的电话。他们分手后并没有彻底中断联系，但谁也没有过复合的念头，自然也就默契地避免单独的联络或会面。

“有些工作上的事想和你谈谈，如果不介意的话，可以见一面吗，午饭时间就好。”

听到直子这么说，刚略一犹豫，就答应了下来。地点选在了绿园办公室附近的一家餐厅，都是工作时间相对宽松的职业，时间定在下午两点。已经过了午餐时间，但仍有不少情侣或朋友聚会的客人，他和直子在窗边的座位坐下时，店员还推荐了情侣套餐。不过，他还没开口解释，直子就率先拒绝了，“我们是谈公事。”

直子毕业后进入博报堂工作，刚一时也想不到出版社和广告公司会有什么业务重合。

许久不见，她并没太大变化，仍是那副干脆利索的行事风格。正餐没有送上来之前，她开门见山地问，“是否考虑到博报堂工作”。

看到他一脸惊讶，她又解释，“我只是受上司所托，你可以慢慢考虑，如果有这个想法，请直接和他联络。当然，我个人非常期待你能加入。”她递出一张名片，上面印着“策划二部 部长 山田直纪”的字样。

刚看着那张名片，没有马上接过来。虽然直子一再强调是工作的事，但他也没想过是跳槽的邀请。

“你不会是担心我对你有什么企图，才来邀请你的吧？”看他没有动作，直子故意说道，“别担心，即使你来，我们也属于不同的Team，根本毫无关系。”

“我没有那个意思，”刚被她一说有些不好意思，只好先接过了名片，“只是觉得太突然了，何况我也没有这方面工作的经验……”

“前段时间，你和藤岛先生有过合作吧，听说是他在山田部长面前，对你大加赞扬了一番。所以，部长才会对你感兴趣，你最近在涉谷的书店做的展示，他也特意去考察过。”

停了一下，她又说，“我知道这很唐突，但也是个慎重的邀请，刚认真考虑一下好吗？”

她在“认真”二字上加重了语气，刚有点儿心虚，难道曾经他给直子的印象就是敷衍吗？多少有些愧疚的情绪浮现了出来。只是，事到如今他若是再道歉，也未免太过做作。

像是从他表情中读到了什么，直子笑了笑，说道，“你别多想。其实，我们最近成立了新的策划部门，想做类似BACH的业务，但不是帮读者选出适合他们阅读的书，而是选出更多适合开发衍生价值的内容……”

她还没说完，刚已经反应了过来，“的确，出版社只会卖书，是否有影视改编则由相关制作机构提出策划。你指的是，做衍生代理的业务吗？”

直子点点头，“不过，也不全是，实际上我们也希望能够给原创作者一些实际的鼓励，就好像复仇者联盟系列电影的影响力，也帮助漫画原作销量提升是一个道理，这是一个良性循环。”她说到这里又笑了起来，“不过，这么伟大的工作不是我们负责，这是上层的‘理想主义’。”

刚也笑了。“……想发掘出那些有才能的作者，帮他们书写出属于眼前，却又可以跨越时间长河而存在的故事。日本的代表作家不能只有夏目漱石、川端康成，还要诞生于‘当下’……因为有这么爱着书的人，所以我想能帮这样的人卖出更多的书……”

说到这里，他突然觉得难为情，声音也低了下去，“抱歉，我没有装帅的意思……”

抬头却看到直子用一副似笑非笑的表情看着自己，“你最近在谈恋爱吧？而且，还是比你年长的对象……”

刚被吓了一跳，幸好他们点的商务套餐此时被送了上来，说过了“谢谢”，他暗自想着怎么转换话题，但直子却不想放过他，又接着说，“你可不要因为憧憬的情绪，就和有夫之妇搞什么婚外情哦，到时候被甩掉的一定是你。”

“你在说什么啊？！”对方后半句说得实在太离谱了，刚忍不住反驳。

“这个，是对方给你系上的吧？”直子伸手隔着桌子碰了碰他的领带。

刚手里的叉子掉在桌上，因为碰到了瓷盘边缘，在嘈杂的环境中也显得有些响亮。他下意识低头看了一眼领带，结扣的方式很普通、常规。

这的确是早上光一帮他系的。因为年后依然忙忙碌碌，关于温泉的约定也只好一拖再拖。最近好不容易定下了周末去新泻的行程，却在昨天得知有个重要的仪式需要光一出席。

因为是工作也没有办法，但刚仍是闷闷不乐了很久，也不知道是不是想安抚他，光一问他要不要留宿。

当然要啊，刚想也没想地答应，却忘记了根本没有替换的衣服。今早出门时，光一只好拿了条新领带帮他换上，勉强对付。

不过，这有什么特别吗？女人的所谓直觉，是不是太强了一点儿？

“和你这身衣服相比，这条领带未免太高级、庄重了。”直子的表情也微妙了起来，“你不会是来真的吧？”

“什么真的假的，这条领带是我向上司借的备用品，我那条上午不小心沾了脏东西。”

“是吗……”

也不知道直子是不是相信了这个说辞，不过她转了转眼睛，正色道，“或许是我多管闲事。只是，我不太想你受伤害就是了。”

“真的不是什么有夫之妇，”刚回答，迟疑了一下又终于下决心说道，“以后也许会告诉你，但是，现在不想和你说对方的事情。”

“那就好，”直子向后坐了坐，背靠在椅子盯着他看了一会儿，接着说道，“相信你了。”

这一话题就此打住了，两人一边吃完午餐，一边随意说着近期身边的琐事。在两人准备结账、告别时，直子突然压低了声音对刚说，“我们隔壁那一桌的女客人肯定是劈腿……”

“哎？你说什么呢？”刚偏了一下头，但那两位客人看起来和一般的情侣别无二致，更没有避人耳目的感觉，“你认识她吗？”

“不是，”直子摇摇头，从桌上拿起了账单，一边往门口走，一边轻声说，“刚刚无意中瞥到外面站了一个大帅哥，本想多看两眼的，却发现他用超可怕的眼神看向我们这边，所以，我才问你是不是对人家太太下手了，后来想想，应该是看那一位吧。”

“会不会你想太多了？”

“想想眼前这情况，总不会是债主吧？如果是，他肯定会进门，理直气壮地要对方还钱。可是他看到我在看他，转身就走了。”

“也是……”

店员打印好了账单，刚掏出一张5000元的纸币递了过去。在店员找零钱时，他又听到直子自言自语地嘟囔，“不过，我要是有那么好看的男朋友，绝对不会想要出轨嘛，反而天天担心他……”


	20. Chapter 20

之后直子没再联系他，就像她说过的那样，给了刚足够的思考时间。

要说他对直子提到的业务毫不动心，那肯定是假话。另一方面，绿园虽然不禁止办公室恋情，但大多数情况还是女方主动提出离职。虽然考虑这个问题还太早，但现实地说，他们的处境要比其他人更加复杂。

所以，最近他认真在思考这个建议了，甚至还在网上查了不少关于博报堂的资讯，原来他们早就参与了很多IP电影项目的广告植入和宣发推广业务。

“光一知道《假如猫从世界上消失》这部电影吗？原作者川村元气先生，和你同岁呢……”

刚试探着说道。他并不想瞒着光一这件事，甚至想征求他的意见。以前，他总是不太明白父母为何总对芝麻粒儿大的小事也要仔细讨论一番，如今才隐约明白，正因为是“家人”，才更要在做决定时，将对方的心情也考虑进去。

“……啊？！”

他声音明明不大，但光一却仿佛被吓了一跳，眼睛猛然睁大了，接着又像不好意思似的，咬了咬下唇说，“抱歉，你再说一遍。”

“只是在说川村元气先生的小说……你在想什么？”

刚觉得光一有些不对劲儿，但又说不出个所以然，偶尔走神儿是不算什么，但最近他觉得对方和自己在一起时，总显得有些魂不守舍，是不是工作太忙了？刚不禁在心里默默检讨，是不是缠光一缠得太紧了。

可是，他真的很想见面啊！

但还是问了句，“我没有打扰你吧？”若光一有什么急需处理的工作，他也打算干脆的告辞。

对方摇了摇头，“最近不忙。”

“那就好”，他想接着说刚才的话题，却猛然想起一件事，走到玄关的柜子边，从自己的包里掏出一个纸袋递给光一，“上次借的领带，我去洗过了，谢谢。”

光一看了看他，回答说，“那本来就是打算送给你的礼物……”

礼物？离他生日还很远啊……刚开始还有些疑惑，接着就突然明白了过来，“情人节……礼物？”

对方没说话，只是微微点了点头，算是回答。

“……谢谢，”明明是最简单的几个字母的组合，却险些走了音，即使不看镜子，他也知道自己绽放出了笑容。寡言又算不上体贴的光一，却很努力地让他感受到爱。

“情人节礼物要当天送嘛！所以，那天可以一起吗？”刚用手撑在桌上，探身向前，看着对方的眼睛问道。

“不工作的……”

对方的话没说完，他就抢先道，“有工作的话，我就陪你工作！”

光一似乎愣了一下，接着就露出了有些无奈的笑。

“对了，上周四的时候，我似乎在银座的餐厅看到你了，你去那边了吗？”停了一会儿，他又似无意地问道。

周四正是他和直子见面的日子。那天，整个营业部都在忙着填写各种表格，他也是好不容易才挤出了一小时的午餐时间，“没有啊，那天根本没出过门，整天都在办公室忙结算的事，一直弄到半夜，我记得很清楚。”

光一没再说话。而刚因为被打断了思绪，也不想再谈关于博报堂的话题了，于是就随便说了有的没的，消磨到了差不多就寝的时间。

今天是周五，刚自然就留宿下来，且说好了隔天搭乘百合鸥线去台场逛逛。

躺到床上，光一难得主动地靠了过来，他喜欢接吻，每次唇齿相接都显得缠绵至极，不过，此刻在他嘴里搅动着的舌头更感粘稠，两人的呼吸很快就变得沉重而急促。

直到他们都要觉得快要缺氧，才恋恋不舍地分开，略一停顿，光一的嘴唇吮吸着他的耳根，并缓慢地移动至脖颈。

今天他是想来真的吧，刚脑中闪过这样的念头。他们的相处当然不是相敬如宾，只是男人之间相互取悦的方式很多，也不是非要进入不可。他一直下不了决心拥抱对方，无非是怕光一排斥。不过，也没想过自己会成为被拥抱的那个。

刚被他弄得有些痒，但身体却因此涌起一股奇异的悸动。

“光一想抱我？”

他舔了舔嘴唇，直白地问道。没有言语，脖子相当显眼的位置却被狠狠咬了一口，“好疼！”刚忍不住叫了出来，“你这算宣誓占有权吗？”

对方抬起头，带着些许迷茫地说了句，“……对不起……”

其实，在床上偶尔被留几个印记也算是某种情趣，可光一的样子却不像一时意乱情迷而没控制好力道，“你怎么了？”刚抬手摸了摸对方细软的头发，接着用右手的食指划过他高挺的鼻梁。虽然难以察觉，但光一的确不自觉地向后缩了缩，明明比自己年长那么多，这种时候却显得比他还要青涩算怎么回事啊……

“……最近动不动就对着我发呆。”

光一没答话，却盯着他看了很久，这双眼睛专注地直视着什么时，总让人觉得格外情深。

但这样也解决不了问题啊！刚有时候真希望对方不要这般隐忍，就算他社会经验还很浅显，但倾听的能力总还有吧？“发生了什么事，不能和我说说吗？”他放轻了声音问道。

“我可以相信你吧？刚不会骗我吧……”

声音像从很远处传来，他清楚地确定这是从光一口中发出的，但似乎又像从横亘在两人之间浓重的空间生发而来的叹息声。

对此，他有些瞠目结舌，“你指的是什么？”

“我看到了，你和一个年轻女孩在餐厅吃饭，”光一把脸偏向了一边，从刚的角度只能看清他半张侧脸，微垂的睫毛在轻轻地颤动。“……就是你说一直没离开办公室的那天。”

“哎？”

刚一时不知该从何讲起，是先解释直子的身份，还是先说两人对话的内容。可不管哪个选择都说来话长。犹豫间，他突然想起直子那天对他说的话——光一当时很生气吧，事后却一字不提。明明是可以名正言顺发脾气的……

感觉贴着他胳膊的光一的手臂微微晃动着，刚也顾不上什么先后顺序了，有些急切地胡乱开了口，直子是大学时分手的女朋友，来找他是说换工作的事情。

“……其实，刚才就想问你的意见来着，不过后来因为领带的事就没再说下去，”刚收拢了手臂抱住对方，阻止对方想要移开身体的动作，“光一，对不起，我早该对你坦白的，还有……去见前女友，却没有事先告诉你。”

也不知对方相信没有。但过了片刻，光一轻轻地回了一句，“之前套你的话，我也很抱歉……”

他的头在他颈间动了动，刚被他磨蹭的动作弄得又是一阵发痒，这不仅是皮肤受到刺激而来的感觉，而是发自心底的难耐。

“以后，要是我做了什么让你生气的事，你可以直接质问我，”刚郑重地承诺，“吵架也没关系。”

光一没有回答，也没有点头或摇头。赤裸的身体贴在一起，对方微小的肢体动作和心跳节奏都能感受得清晰分明。其实他还在生气，却又不擅长用语言去表达自己的情绪。

那就用另一种方式来发泄吧……“要不要继续？”刚低声在对方耳边说道，说完，又故意用舌尖舔了舔他的耳骨。

光一冷不防发出一声变了调的呻吟。这是敏感带？刚也被自己无意中的发现吓了一跳，但马上就用嘴唇在他耳际亲了又亲。对方的呼吸因此而骤然急促了起来。

虽然前一刻才想过被动也无所谓，但眼下刚却改变了主意，无论如何都想进入他，用力占有这具比他那张嘴要坦承许多的身体。两人互不相让地亲吻、爱抚着对方。光一的动作毫无章法，和他冷淡外表相去甚远的充满侵略性。像是较劲一般，刚也加重了手上的动作。

手指掐入对方背后的肌肉时，光一突然停了下来，刚还没来得及做出任何反应，他就翻身从他身上下去，趴伏在床上说，“还是刚来抱我吧。”

“我怕弄疼你。”见他没回答，他又说了一句。

低头看了看遍布自己胸腹的红印子，刚也不知怎么就笑了起来，“你好像占地盘儿一样……”

“闭嘴……”光一闷在枕头里，声音也含混不清，“刚会对我温柔的吧。”他本来是想Be Gentle的，但此刻对方说出的话，却险些刺激出他最为原始的本能。

再怎么耐心的前戏，也没法让刺入的瞬间变得温和，听到对方发出似是痛苦又似是欢愉的低喊，刚凑过去吻光一的嘴角。

他更想面对面的结合，但这样的姿势对光一来说，身体负担要小些。就算在Google上看过很多介绍，也观摩过GV电影，但真的实行起来还是手忙脚乱。再说，他以前和女友在一起时，也没见她们有过AV里那样超现实的反应。

“我能动吗？”

刚觉得这么问丢脸到家了，但光一的身体又一直很僵硬，他也不知该怎么办才好。“你快动啊，这样不上不下的卡着，难受死了。”光一像从牙缝里挤出了回答。

刚尽量缓慢地活动，渐渐地，他感到包裹着自己部位变得柔软、湿润，随着他渐急的动作，光一痉挛般颤抖起来。

一瞬间，就如同电流过身一般，被压在身下的躯体也猛地一颤，随之，硬直的身体也一下子放松了下来。

“不会吧？第一次就插射？”高潮带来的兴奋，让刚忘记了羞耻感，而直接说出了这句太过直白的感慨。果然，立刻就挨了对方一记肘击，“能别说话吗？”

慢慢退出了光一的身体，让他变成了平躺的姿势，余韵还没散去，他的神情很涣散，透出一股与平日里完全不同慵懒。

低头吻上对方微张的双唇，“这里不能变得和心一样柔软些么……”没有得到回答，只听到了光一含混的狎昵叹息。


	21. Chapter 21

“穿过县界长长的隧道，便是雪国……”川端康成在《雪国》这部小说的开头如此写道，即使时间过去六七十年，那景象仍是不变。

东北新干线列车冲出隧道，眼前的景象变成了一片纯白。明明经过大宫、高崎时，窗外已经是临近春日的景象，雪国的世界仍被严冬所包裹。

“好冷！”在越后汤泽站下车时，刚恨不得把自己缩成一个圆球才好。虽然上车前，光一就对他说过，你穿得太少了。

但这也不能怪他，且不说他从没来过东北，出发时，东京已经开始每天预告樱花的花期，上野车站也摆出樱花、熊猫组合的装饰展台。

光一解下了围巾，绕在他脖子上。“好了，我们坐计程车。”

好在同车的大部分乘客是来滑雪的人，基本会搭乘雪场的摆渡车，他们一走到计程车站，就刚好上车。

预定的旅馆是原先当地豪族的宅邸，现在白墙格调的建筑风格还保留着。以前光一陪一位历史小说作家来取材过。

之前的约定拖到了三月才真正实现，刚还觉得此时去温泉不会有什么意思了，到了这里才发现别有滋味。

招待他们的是一位年纪很轻的女孩，将他们引进房间后又问，是先去温泉还是吃饭。

“温泉！”刚几乎想也没想地回答，就算坐在计程车里，他也没真正暖和过来，穿过走廊时看到微微升腾的白烟，更是一心只想去泡个痛快了。

“晚餐定在七点吧。”光一对她说。她回了一声“明白了”，便轻轻关上门离开了。

温泉分“男汤”、“女汤”。两人冲过澡、泡进露天的池子时，刚先是舒服地叹了口气，接着又说道，“你看，我们比那些情侣幸运多了，不用隔着那道隔挡，孤零零地泡澡。”

“别说了！”虽然现在只有他们两个，但光一仍有些拘谨，刚也不想让他为难，于是转而说道，“现在已经不下雪了，可是石灯笼上却还压着厚厚的雪呢。不过，像是向右边偏了很多了，却不掉下来……”

“那叫‘冠雪’。”

“真美！”

“是啊。”

两人静静看着外面的景色。过了半晌，刚又说道，“我拒绝直子了……”光一没有说话，只是“嗯”了一声。

之前两人讨论这件事时，光一也说的是，“这件事，你不需要顾虑我。”

直子似乎没想到他会拒绝，在电话里显得有些惊讶。不过，想来想去，这个邀请对他最大的吸引力是“或许能避免日后的麻烦”，而不是对新项目的兴趣，刚觉得这样的半吊子心情，对他们太过失礼。

“我很感兴趣，但眼下还是觉得专注于卖书这一件事就好。不过，希望今后绿园能有更多和你们的合作机会。”

听他这么说，直子没再说什么，只说了“我会转告部长。”接着，她又补充说，“我也很希望今后有更多合作。”

就在她打算挂断电话时，刚突然又叫了她，“那个，还记得我们见面那天，你说在窗外站的那个人……”

“啊，记得……怎么了？”

“……其实，我在和他交往。而且，我打算一直和他在一起。”

其实刚也说不清，为何要和直子说这个，也没想过她会怎样反应。果然，直子沉默了好久，他几乎想要挂掉电话了，对方的声音才又响了起来，“你到底是怎么哄骗到那么好的男人的？而我居然还是单身！”

“啊……”

一时不知回答什么才好，刚只好沉默。但不得不说，听到直子这么说，他松了一口气，虽然未必会得到多少人的理解，可总归有少许希望。

“刚，那天说什么有夫之妇，我很抱歉，”直子的声音起了变化，不再是玩笑，“不过，若是今后你想举办仪式，我一定会去的。多少年后，也不会变。”

其实也不知道自己在着急些什么，但却又任性地希望，他所在乎的人都能够接受光一的存在，他的父母、中学起就一直混在一起的好友又或是直子……

“对了，如果我们举行婚礼，你介意我邀请前女友来参加吗？”

刚问光一，对方扭过头看他，“如果她不是穿着婚纱来示威，我为什么要拒绝？”

“也是呢……”

两人从温泉回到房间时不到七点，但女侍已经在准备晚饭了。餐前小菜是海胆酱山药泥、刺身是鲥鱼和北长额虾、炖品是藕根、嫩笋加鳕鱼海带卷。

他们进门时，她正把烫好的酒放在桌上。

“这太豪华了吧，”等女侍离开后，刚说道。他不免要替他的钱包考虑。他们交往奉行AA制，但对于两人约会的地点选择，光一基本会尊重他的意见。

“这顿饭可以让我来招待吗？”

不过，这次他低声要求道，“之前来这里的时候，就想过，今后想带着喜欢的人来看这里的风景。”

如果是女人，这本是理所应当的事情，但这是为了顾虑他的自尊心吧，光一露出点儿似是抱歉，又近似讨好的表情。

糟透了！他一点儿也不想看到光一这样，“那我就不客气了，不管怎么说，这次真要我付钱了，那整个四月我都要饿肚子。”

他故意提高了声音回答。小炭炉上烤着的蔬菜此刻也冒出了清香，他拿起筷子说，“我们吃饭吧，这么新鲜的海鲜，不要浪费嘛！”

光一笑了，拿起了筷子，两人几乎齐声说了句“我要开动了”，慢慢就着菜对饮。

北国的冬日，让人切身体会到了何谓“漫漫长夜”。

虽然是想慢慢吃完这顿饭，但到最后才发现也不过九点，东京此时还热闹非凡呢，但这里已经如深夜般寂静了。

女侍来收拾了桌子，又帮他们铺了床铺。等候的时候，两人带着几分醉意在廊檐看着外面的雪景。

突然，头顶传来房梁吱吱作响的声音，刚吓得一抖，转头一看，光一也颇为紧张地瞪着天花板。

过了一会儿，再也没传来什么动静，“大概是积雪松动了吧。”光一说了一句，刚回头看看屋里，女侍已经离开了，两套被褥并排铺在榻榻米上，中间留了很小的间隙。

刚关上廊檐的隔扇，走回屋里的第一件事，就是推了推床铺，把之间的缝隙填平。

“你干什么呢，”看到他的举动，光一忍不住笑了。在床上躺下后，他用手支着头说，“过来吗？”没有回答，刚利索地钻进对方的被子。

这次两人的温存，要旖旎得多，而不像第一次那样仿佛争斗。不过，光一爱咬人的毛病却始终没变。

隔天，女侍前来送上早餐时，不巧看到了刚脖子和胸口的印记。虽然她很想忍住，但还是不小心对他露出了同情的目光。刚面无表情地接受了对方的“怜悯”，反正光一才是更羞愧难当的那个。

直到女侍离开，他都没抬起头。从浴衣领口露出来的雪白脖颈都泛着淡淡的粉红，“人都走了。”刚走过去，伸手压在他肩上，“大不了，下次不来了嘛！”

许久，光一才抬起头，“……还想再来，还想……住这间房间。”

此刻，阳光正透过隔扇照进室内，光一整个人像是沐浴在那金色光线中，脸部轮廓变得有些模糊不清，他是以什么样的表情说出刚才那些话的？

对此，刚觉得有些遗憾，但他知道，眼前的这一副画面会一直留在记忆中，永远也不会褪色。

伸手抱住了对方，“嗯，随时奉陪……”

End


	22. Chapter 22

“穿过县界长长的隧道，便是雪国……”川端康成在《雪国》这部小说的开头如此写道，即使时间过去六七十年，那景象仍是不变。

东北新干线列车冲出隧道，眼前的景象变成了一片纯白。明明经过大宫、高崎时，窗外已经是临近春日的景象，雪国的世界仍被严冬所包裹。

“好冷！”在越后汤泽站下车时，刚恨不得把自己缩成一个圆球才好。虽然上车前，光一就对他说过，你穿得太少了。

但这也不能怪他，且不说他从没来过东北，出发时，东京已经开始每天预告樱花的花期，上野车站也摆出樱花、熊猫组合的装饰展台。

光一解下了围巾，绕在他脖子上。“好了，我们坐计程车。”

好在同车的大部分乘客是来滑雪的人，基本会搭乘雪场的摆渡车，他们一走到计程车站，就刚好上车。

预定的旅馆是原先当地豪族的宅邸，现在白墙格调的建筑风格还保留着。以前光一陪一位历史小说作家来取材过。

之前的约定拖到了三月才真正实现，刚还觉得此时去温泉不会有什么意思了，到了这里才发现别有滋味。

招待他们的是一位年纪很轻的女孩，将他们引进房间后又问，是先去温泉还是吃饭。

“温泉！”刚几乎想也没想地回答，就算坐在计程车里，他也没真正暖和过来，穿过走廊时看到微微升腾的白烟，更是一心只想去泡个痛快了。

“晚餐定在七点吧。”光一对她说。她回了一声“明白了”，便轻轻关上门离开了。

温泉分“男汤”、“女汤”。两人冲过澡、泡进露天的池子时，刚先是舒服地叹了口气，接着又说道，“你看，我们比那些情侣幸运多了，不用隔着那道隔挡，孤零零地泡澡。”

“别说了！”虽然现在只有他们两个，但光一仍有些拘谨，刚也不想让他为难，于是转而说道，“现在已经不下雪了，可是石灯笼上却还压着厚厚的雪呢。不过，像是向右边偏了很多了，却不掉下来……”

“那叫‘冠雪’。”

“真美！”

“是啊。”

两人静静看着外面的景色。过了半晌，刚又说道，“我拒绝直子了……”光一没有说话，只是“嗯”了一声。

之前两人讨论这件事时，光一也说的是，“这件事，你不需要顾虑我。”

直子似乎没想到他会拒绝，在电话里显得有些惊讶。不过，想来想去，这个邀请对他最大的吸引力是“或许能避免日后的麻烦”，而不是对新项目的兴趣，刚觉得这样的半吊子心情，对他们太过失礼。

“我很感兴趣，但眼下还是觉得专注于卖书这一件事就好。不过，希望今后绿园能有更多和你们的合作机会。”

听他这么说，直子没再说什么，只说了“我会转告部长。”接着，她又补充说，“我也很希望今后有更多合作。”

就在她打算挂断电话时，刚突然又叫了她，“那个，还记得我们见面那天，你说在窗外站的那个人……”

“啊，记得……怎么了？”

“……其实，我在和他交往。而且，我打算一直和他在一起。”

其实刚也说不清，为何要和直子说这个，也没想过她会怎样反应。果然，直子沉默了好久，他几乎想要挂掉电话了，对方的声音才又响了起来，“你到底是怎么哄骗到那么好的男人的？而我居然还是单身！”

“啊……”

一时不知回答什么才好，刚只好沉默。但不得不说，听到直子这么说，他松了一口气，虽然未必会得到多少人的理解，可总归有少许希望。

“刚，那天说什么有夫之妇，我很抱歉，”直子的声音起了变化，不再是玩笑，“不过，若是今后你想举办仪式，我一定会去的。多少年后，也不会变。”

其实也不知道自己在着急些什么，但却又任性地希望，他所在乎的人都能够接受光一的存在，他的父母、中学起就一直混在一起的好友又或是直子……

“对了，如果我们举行婚礼，你介意我邀请前女友来参加吗？”

刚问光一，对方扭过头看他，“如果她不是穿着婚纱来示威，我为什么要拒绝？”

“也是呢……”

两人从温泉回到房间时不到七点，但女侍已经在准备晚饭了。餐前小菜是海胆酱山药泥、刺身是鲥鱼和北长额虾、炖品是藕根、嫩笋加鳕鱼海带卷。

他们进门时，她正把烫好的酒放在桌上。

“这太豪华了吧，”等女侍离开后，刚说道。他不免要替他的钱包考虑。他们交往奉行AA制，但对于两人约会的地点选择，光一基本会尊重他的意见。

“这顿饭可以让我来招待吗？”

不过，这次他低声要求道，“之前来这里的时候，就想过，今后想带着喜欢的人来看这里的风景。”

如果是女人，这本是理所应当的事情，但这是为了顾虑他的自尊心吧，光一露出点儿似是抱歉，又近似讨好的表情。

糟透了！他一点儿也不想看到光一这样，“那我就不客气了，不管怎么说，这次真要我付钱了，那整个四月我都要饿肚子。”

他故意提高了声音回答。小炭炉上烤着的蔬菜此刻也冒出了清香，他拿起筷子说，“我们吃饭吧，这么新鲜的海鲜，不要浪费嘛！”

光一笑了，拿起了筷子，两人几乎齐声说了句“我要开动了”，慢慢就着菜对饮。

北国的冬日，让人切身体会到了何谓“漫漫长夜”。

虽然是想慢慢吃完这顿饭，但到最后才发现也不过九点，东京此时还热闹非凡呢，但这里已经如深夜般寂静了。

女侍来收拾了桌子，又帮他们铺了床铺。等候的时候，两人带着几分醉意在廊檐看着外面的雪景。

突然，头顶传来房梁吱吱作响的声音，刚吓得一抖，转头一看，光一也颇为紧张地瞪着天花板。

过了一会儿，再也没传来什么动静，“大概是积雪松动了吧。”光一说了一句，刚回头看看屋里，女侍已经离开了，两套被褥并排铺在榻榻米上，中间留了很小的间隙。

刚关上廊檐的隔扇，走回屋里的第一件事，就是推了推床铺，把之间的缝隙填平。

“你干什么呢，”看到他的举动，光一忍不住笑了。在床上躺下后，他用手支着头说，“过来吗？”没有回答，刚利索地钻进对方的被子。

这次两人的温存，要旖旎得多，而不像第一次那样仿佛争斗。不过，光一爱咬人的毛病却始终没变。

隔天，女侍前来送上早餐时，不巧看到了刚脖子和胸口的印记。虽然她很想忍住，但还是不小心对他露出了同情的目光。刚面无表情地接受了对方的“怜悯”，反正光一才是更羞愧难当的那个。

直到女侍离开，他都没抬起头。从浴衣领口露出来的雪白脖颈都泛着淡淡的粉红，“人都走了。”刚走过去，伸手压在他肩上，“大不了，下次不来了嘛！”

许久，光一才抬起头，“……还想再来，还想……住这间房间。”

此刻，阳光正透过隔扇照进室内，光一整个人像是沐浴在那金色光线中，脸部轮廓变得有些模糊不清，他是以什么样的表情说出刚才那些话的？

对此，刚觉得有些遗憾，但他知道，眼前的这一副画面会一直留在记忆中，永远也不会褪色。

伸手抱住了对方，“嗯，随时奉陪……”


End file.
